


Dive right in

by robotjellyfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Funfair date, Hiking, M/M, Pool Party, Pool Sex, shance, shance summer, smut in chapter 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: Lance has a new neighbour, and oh no, he's hot. After a bit of a rocky start, that culminates in Lance being thrown in a pool the two hit it off. Lance is about to have the best and hottest summer of his life, with his hot new neighbour Shiro.Rating up for chapter 6. There is smut.- written for the Shance Cafe Shance Summer event.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like shance? Do you like summer? Do you like shance celebrating summer? of course you do. Well the shance are is running a summer event where we'll get an entire summer full of shance, and this is my piece for it.
> 
> Here's the info post for anyone else that wants to join - https://shance-cafe.tumblr.com/post/174886080493/well-hello-everyone-here-at-shance-cafe-we-

Lance had a new neighbour. Although he hadn’t seen the guy once in the two weeks it’s been since he moved in, Lance knew he was there.  
  
First, he heard him move in at one in the morning. There was some effort to keep quiet on the new neighbours part, voices kept low and hushed, doors shut as quietly as was possible, but there wasn’t much that could be done to mute the rumble of the truck’s engine, or the loud curse when the man dropped what sounded like a box of china on his driveway.  
  
It disturbed Lance’s beauty sleep, but being the generous soul that he is, he let it slide. After all, as any decent person would do, Lance was sure the new neighbour will drop by soon enough to introduce himself and apologise for the late night move in (he must have his reasons), so Lance shoved the earplugs deeper into his ears and went back to sleep.  
  
But that wasn’t the end of those late night noises. It seemed the man was moving in bit by bit, always late at night. He only ever seemed to move in a few boxes at a time, so the disruption was over quickly, and he did try to stay quiet, but his driveway is right by Lance’s bedroom, and the rumble of the engine woke him every time.  
  
And the man still hasn't been over to introduce himself.  
  
So Lance took matters into his own hands. He marched across the driveway and knocked on his neighbour's door, a home cooked pie in hand. Perhaps the guy was too busy with the move, or maybe just shy, so it’s up to Lance to make the first move, welcome him to the neighbourhood and maybe drop a subtle hint that the late night move-ins are a little disruptive.  
  
The man did not answer.  
  
Faced with no other choice, Lance left the pie on his new neighbour's doorstep, along with a note. At the very least the guy will return his dish when he’s finished the pie. Right?  
  
It’s been a week since Lance left the pie, and not a peep or even a thank you from his neighbour, and now the guy had the audacity to hold a pool party and not invite Lance, his neighbour.  
  
Lance was furious. The inconsiderate, late-night disruptions were one thing, but to be completely ignored and then not invited to a party was a huge insult. Lance was pretty sure he hadn’t done anything to offend the man (he hadn’t even had the chance), and maybe the guy didn’t like the pie, but that was no reasons not to invite him to his party.  
  
Refusing to take the insult lying down, Lance threw on his best party outfit (shorts that showed off his long, toned legs, and his favourite crop top). He took some extra time with his skincare and hair, making sure he looked his best before strutting over to his neighbour's house. It’s not the first time Lance has crashed a party.  
  
The door was wide open, inviting, the house and garden full of music, people and lively chatter. Lance recognised several of his neighbours. In fact, it seemed that the entire street had been invited. Everyone, except for Lance.  
  
He made his way through the house, taking note of the minimal decorations and personal touches, telling him absolutely nothing about its inhabitant. Most of the party was out in the garden, a barbeque going that everyone was milling around.  
  
The pool was empty. The water glistened in the bright sunlight, perfectly clear.  
  
_‘What a waste,’_ Lance thought to himself. The sun was blazing hot, and the pool looked so enticing, but no one seemed brave enough to be the first to take the plunge. Lance would have had he not been tempted by the smell of burgers.  
  
Lance knew, at the very least, the guy took the pie in. Whether he ate it or threw it out was another matter, but the next step in Lance’s revenge (after crashing the party) was to eat the guy's food. It was rather petty, the food was there for the party guests anyway, but Lance felt a small sense of satisfaction devouring the burger that he wasn’t invited to partake in.  
  
He glanced around, wondering where the host of the party might be. The man flipping burgers at the barbeque was another neighbourhood resident, a guy notorious for taking over the grill at garden parties. So he wasn’t Lance’s new neighbour. Even the people at the drinks table either looked familiar or so awkwardly out of place that it was clear this wasn’t their home.  
  
Lance grabbed himself a beer and flopped down on the nearest garden chair in a huff. How was he supposed to confront his neighbour if he couldn’t even find the guy? Was he avoiding him on purpose? Lance took a big swig of the beer.  
  
“Not enjoying the party?”  
  
A shadow fell over Lance, and he looked up to see a true Adonis standing over him, a bottle of beer in each hand. Chiselled features, a ripped physique and drop-dead gorgeous, he was just the kind of guy Lance loved to find at parties, but he wasn’t in the mood to flirt right now.  
  
“Not really, My nephews sixth birthday party was better,” Lance said flatly before taking another swig of his beer. It was lukewarm, another point against the party.  
  
“Hmm, that’s not really a fair comparison, is it? Kids get to have bouncy castles and clowns and other fun stuff at their parties,” the stranger chuckled.  
  
“Maybe,” Lance took another swig of his almost empty beer, “but there could at least be a game of beer pong, or even pin the tail on the donkey or something.”  
  
The man laughed. “Ok, you do have a point. The entertainment is lacking.” He took a seat next to Lance and held out one of the beers. “Another?”  
  
The lukewarm beer was kinda gross, but Lance would need it to get through this party. He chugged the rest of his beer and took the offered bottle, clicking it against the man's bottle in thanks before downing half of it in one.

  
“So do you know the guy who lives here?” Lance asked, eyeing the stranger cautiously.  
  
“I know of him.”  
  
The man’s answer was vague enough for Lance to relax. From his answer, it didn’t seem like they were close friends or anything, so it was probably safe for Lance to vent his frustrations to him. Well, he couldn't bite his tongue a moment longer, the lukewarm beer was the final straw.  
  
“You know, I live next door, and I haven’t even seen the guy once since he moved in. Not even a hello.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Right. And this guy has been moving his stuff in at all hours of the night. Sure he tried to keep quiet, but you know his driveway is right by my bedroom.”  
  
“Hmm, that is rather inconsiderate.”  
  
Lance nodded vehemently, taking another swig of his beer before going on. “I figured you know, he’s probably really busy, but he’ll come around later to introduce himself and apologise. But does he? So I go over with a home cooked pie to welcome him to the neighbourhood, and he doesn’t even answer the door.”  
  
“Maybe he wasn’t in?”  
  
“Well sure, maybe. But I left the pie on his doorstep, and he still hasn’t returned my dish, or thanked me for it.”  
  
“Hmm,” the man grumbled in sympathy.

  
“And to top it all off do you know what,” Lance paused, glancing around conspiringly to make sure no one else was listening. He leaned in closer to the man, his voice low, “he didn’t even invite me to this party, and yet the whole neighbourhood is here! Can you believe that?”  
  
“You didn’t get an invite? But I posted it through your door personally.”  
  
“No, I didn’t, I-wait...you did what…” Lance paled.  
  
The man smiled ruefully and introduced himself. “Hi, I’m Shiro, your new neighbour.”  
  
“You...oh my god you are such an asshole, you just let me go off like.” Colour returned to Lance's face, now a shameful red.  
  
Shiro laughed, he didn’t sound in the least offended. “Sorry. I should have said something, but I wanted to hear what you thought of me. I guess I have a lot to apologise for.”  
  
Lance narrowed his eyes at Shiro and kept quiet.  
  
“I meant to come over sooner, but after I moved my stuff in, I got really sick. I was curled up in bed feeling sorry for myself on the day you came over. By the time I got to the door you were already gone, but that pie you left was a godsend. I hadn’t eaten anything all day, and I didn’t have the energy to cook. I probably would have starved without it.”  
  
“After that, I came over a couple of times to return the dish, but you weren’t there. I wanted to thank you in person, so I didn’t leave it on your doorstep.”  
  
“Oh…” Lance took another swig of his beer so he wouldn’t have to say any more, his face still dark with shame.  
  
“And I definitely posted your invite through your door, yours was the first one I delivered, but still, I owe you an apology for the late night move-ins and not introducing myself until now,” he extended his hand to Lance, “can you forgive me?”  
  
Lance stared at his hand for a moment before slowly reaching out for it. He half expected Shiro to crush his fingers in retaliation for all his complaining, but Shiro’s grip was firm and warm.  
  
“I guess when you put it like that I can forgive you,” Lance coughed.  
  
“But now I know what happened to your invite. Princess Blue, my cat, long story, hides anything that gets posted through my door if I don’t manage to get to it first. I think she's trying to protect me from unsolicited junk mail.”  
  
Shiro laughed. He was still holding Lance’s hand even after they shook on it. “Well, I’m glad you came anyway.”  
  
Lance flushed darker.  
  
“Would you like another beer? I have some cold ones in the fridge I’m saving for people I like,” Shiro offered with a hint of something that was almost bashful as if he were afraid Lance might refuse.  
  
“What? You like people who insult you?”  
  
Shiro laughed again. “We’ve shaken on it, that’s all in the past now. Come on.” He got to his feet, pulling Lance with him, dragging him through the throng of people to the kitchen.  
  
After the third, cold beer, Lance was genuinely enjoying the party. Shiro was kind, and funny, and didn’t seem to hold any animosity toward him for his earlier rant. It didn’t hurt that everything about him, from his appearance to his personality, was exactly Lance’s type too, and it may be wishful thinking,

but Lance thinks that Shiro might just be flirting with him.  
  
“How can anyone come to a pool party and not get in the pool?” Lance complained, gazing at the water with longing as they stood by the edge of the pool.  
  
“Why don’t you take a dip?”  
  
“Well I didn’t get my invite, so I didn’t know this was a pool party.”  
  
“You could go and get changed, I promise I won’t end the party while you're gone.”  
  
“I could, but that requires effort,” Lance groaned. It was too hot, and he didn’t want to risk breaking the momentum he’d built with Shiro. What if someone else stole him while he was away?  
  
“Oh well then, I guess you only have one choice.” Lance didn’t hear the warning in Shiro’s voice until it was too late. Suddenly a pair of strong arms swept him off his feet.  
  
“What are you-?” Shiro smirked, and Lance’s eyes widened with realisation. “Don’t you dare!” He shrieked.  
  
Shiro threw him into the pool without a second thought. Lance screamed.  
  
He hit the water with a loud splash, and he could hear Shiro’s laugher even under the water. He surfaced spluttering and coughing, glaring up at Shiro from beneath sopping bangs. “What the hell?”  
  
“Sorry. It’s just, you looked like you really wanted to go in, so I thought I’d give you a push.”  
  
It was a good job Shiro had a cute smile. Lance forgave him immediately.  
  
Shiro crouched down and offered Lance his hand, and maybe Lance’s hadn’t forgiven him completely. He had a better idea.  
  
He grabbed Shiro’s hand and pulled him into the pool.  
  
“Well, I should have seen that coming,” Shiro laughed after breaking the surface. His hair was drenched, the white forelock plastered to his face. His shirt, already tight, clung to him like a second skin and Lance might have made a mistake, but there was no going back now.  
  
He splashed Shiro before the other man could notice him staring. Shiro splashed him right back.  
  
“Water fight!” Someone yelled, and more people jump into the pool. Quickly, it got crowded, and although more people were splashing and playing about in the pool now, no one tried to butt in on their fight, not that they left any room for anyone to join them.  
  
“Ok truce, truce,” Shiro called after several minutes of violent splashing. They were both soaked through, and there was no clear winner to show for it. He pushed himself through the water towards Lance and caught the other man’s wrist to stop him splashing him again.  
  
Lance considered splashing Shiro with his other hand, ignoring the truce, but then he felt Shiro's hand deliberately slip into his own, before lacing their fingers together under the water.

  
“Do you want to get out and dry off? You can use my bathroom.”  
  
“I only live next door.” Lance squeezed Shiro’s hand and pulled him closer. The water glittered around them, the light reflected sharply off Shiro's chiselled features defining them, and it got caught in Lance's eyes, bringing out the depth of the dark blue, making them sparkle.

  
Shiro smiled, a smile Lance soon felt against his lips. It was wet and tasted of chlorine and beer.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance go on a date to the town fair. At least, they hope it's a date, neither of them have actually called it a date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week two is fun and games, and I went for a fair date for this one.

Somehow, Lance left the party with a boyfriend, at least, he assumed that’s what they were now. He wasn’t really sure.   
  
After getting out of the pool, Shiro took him upstairs, to his room, and gave Lance a towel and a change of clothes. There was more kissing and fumbling, eager hands helping each other out of their sodden clothes...and then an almighty crash followed by absolute silence from downstairs. Something Shiro could not ignore, as much as Lance could tell he wanted to with the ways his hands lingered on his hips.   
  
There was a whispered apology, another kiss, and Shiro left to check the damage. Lance could have waited for Shiro to come back, and maybe he should have, maybe Shiro expected him too, but being left alone gave Lance too much time to think, too much time to lose his nerve. Grabbing the towel, Lance scrubbed himself dry, threw on the borrowed clothes and slipped downstairs, hoping no one would notice.   
  
The drinks table had collapsed. It was no one's fault, but there was a lot of broken glass and spilt beer to clean up. The party came to an end, Shiro insisted that he didn’t need any help, so the party guest left in small groups, some stopping long enough to thank him, but most left quickly so they wouldn’t have to deal with the mess.   
  
Only Lance stayed to help. Long enough to help sweep up the broken glass, long enough for Shiro to slip Lance his number, neatly written out on a piece of paper, before he sent him on his way. It was getting late, and he insisted that Lance didn’t need to waste any more time helping clean up the party mess.   
  
The moment between them was gone, and Lance returned to his home almost as if it had never happened.   
  
Several days passed, and although they messaged each other regularly, sharing jokes and anecdotes all the while skirting around the kiss at the party, Lance hasn’t seen Shiro once (he was still busy with the move and a new job, apparently). But it wasn’t every day that the fair came to town, and it would only be there was a short time. Being new to town it would be a shame for Shiro to miss it. It was the perfect opportunity for Lance.   
  
‘So do you want to go?’ Lance finished the message, after giving Shiro a quick rundown of the fair. He neglected to add that it could be a date.   
  
‘Sure, sounds fun.’ Shiro’s reply was immediate, but it was hardly the reply Lance hoped for. He scowled at his phone but tried not to let it get to him. Shiro’s lack of enthusiasm and the fact that he didn’t ask if it was a date wasn’t exactly a bad sign...it just wasn’t the best.   


* * *

  
  
After sending the reply, Shiro dropped his phone on the couch beside him. He’d done it. He’d agreed to go on a date with Lance. Well, Lance hadn’t called it a date, but he hoped it was a date, and if Lance didn’t think it was a date, well, Shiro just had to make sure to turn it into one.   
  
After taking a moment to collect himself, he snatched up his phone again to type another reply.   
  
‘So when should I pick you up?’   


* * *

  
  
“You know I could have just come over to your house,” Lance laughed, answering the door. Shiro would drive them to the fair, and he'd insisted on coming over to pick Lance up, even though he only lived next door. He stopped short of bringing flowers, not wanting to go too overboard on the first date. If this was a date.   
  
“No reason for you to walk all that way,” Shiro teased with a wink.   
  
Lance shook his head, his smile warm, beautiful. Today he wore a pair of chino shorts and a light, button-up shirt, smart but cool enough for the evening heat (Was he making an extra effort?). He looked gorgeous, even in such a simple outfit, and Shiro couldn’t help but stare. His hair looked different, styled with a little extra volume and wave that called to Shiro, tempting him to drag his fingers through it. Thin lines of dark eyeliner framed brilliant blue eyes, making them pop.   
  
“-Shiro, Earth to Shiro?” Lance waved his hand in front of his face.   
  
“Sorry. What did you say?”   
  
Lance laughed again, the sound carrying on the summer light breeze, a magical melody. “I was just asking if you’re ready to go.”   
  
“Yes, come this way.” Shiro lead Lance over to his car, a sleek black Jeep. He opened the passenger's door and held it, stepping aside to let Lance in. Once Lance was seated he closed the door and ran around the front of the car, hopping into the driver’s seat.   
  
“Buckle up, safety first.”  
  
“Yes, mom,” Lance teased, pulling the belt over his chest before clicking it into place. Shiro did the same before starting up the car, and they set off, Lance giving Shiro directions to the fair.  


* * *

  
  
The fairground was heaving when the arrived, the car park so full Shiro struggled to find a space, but after some looping around he finally managed to find a spot and they were able to join the crowd steadily pouring through the gates.   
  
Cheerful organ music, typical of such a place, blared from all over, blending together, mixing with screams and laughter, and welcoming shouts from numerous attendants, creating a cacophony of sound that was all a part of the joyful music that made for a hot summers afternoon spent at the fair.   
  
Even though it was still quite light, the sun had only just started to set, every stall, ride, and even the trees were lit up with bright, flashing lights, screaming for attention, as if the music wasn’t enough. Stepping through the gates the crowds were even thicker, excitement thrumming like electricity through the air. Everyone was smiling and laughing, talking in loud, raised voices to be heard over everything else.   
  
“So, have you been to many town fairs?” Lance shouted into Shiro’s ear, walking close enough to him that their shoulders constantly bumped together. It would be easy to reach out and hold hands, in the heaving crowd it would make sense even, but Lance kept his arm pressed to his side, and although Shiro held his fingers loose, stretching them towards Lance, the other man made no move to reciprocate.   
  
Shiro curled his hand into a fist and tried not to feel too disappointed. “I’ve been to a few when I was younger, but we never got many back where I used to live.”   
  
“Well aren’t you glad you moved here, now you get to experience all the fun of the fair,” Lance said in a jovial, exaggerated tone.   
  
Shiro laughed, disappointment abating slightly. He just could stay sad around the young man, whose eyes glimmered more beautifully than any of the sparkling fairground lights. “What do you recommend we do first?”   
  
The air was heavy with the scent of smoke and frying oil, mixed with the smell of fresh popcorn, butter and sugar. A smell that called to the basest instinct, hunger. Enough to make anyone’s mouth water, and more than enough to make Shiro’s stomach growl audibly. He’d been too nervous to eat a proper dinner.   
  
Lance laughed, pressing his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. “How about we eat before hitting the rides?”   
  
“You want to eat before going on the rollercoaster?” Shiro questioned, ignoring the grumble of his stomach and the fact Lance could definitely hear it.   
  
“Yeah, my stomach is strong enough for it, is yours,” Lance challenged, one thin eyebrow quirked.   
  
“If you throw up on me you’re paying my dry cleaning bill.”   
  
“Deal! Come on, this way!” Lance exclaimed, before veering off suddenly. Shiro almost lost him in the crowd, but he managed to keep up. Following Lance through the crowd felt like he was chasing after the white rabbit. 

 

* * *

  
  
They ate their way several food stalls, and although Lance gave Shiro plenty of opportunities to feed him, by sweetly begging for a share of what Shiro had, the other man only held out what he had, and let Lance take what he wanted every time.   
  
The start of the date (was this a date?) had been promising. It was all Shiro's idea to pick Lance up at his house, he’s insisted on it. He’d held the car door open for him like a true gentleman, and there was the playful teasing about buckling up, showing that he cared for Lance’s safety.   
  
Now, Lance wasn’t so sure. Shiro could have hand fed him one of those chocolate covered marshmallows, Lance had dropped a very heavy hint by holding his mouth open and saying ‘ah’ after asking for one, but Shiro didn’t take the chance offered to him. Perhaps Shiro was just kind and polite, and maybe he was reading too much into Shiro going to all the trouble of picking him up at his house.   
  
Lance munched on the cotton candy with as much venom as one could eat the light, fluffy sugar. This probably wasn’t a date after all.   
  
“Do you want to try some of the other stalls now?” Shiro suggested.  
  
Lifting his head from the large blue cloud of cotton candy on a stick, Lance smiled. “Sure!”   
  
They wandered around the cluster of tightly packed stalls, searching for one that caught their eye and passing the ones that were too crowded. There was, of course, the usual selection, shooting games, basketball hoops, hoopla, hook a duck, tin can alley and everything else they could hope to find.   
  
Something caught Lance’s eye. “Look at the size of that shark!” He froze, gaping at the large plush toy hanging above a stall like a prized catch, almost dropping his cotton candy.   
  
“Do you like it?” Shiro stopped beside Lance, his lips curled up in a smile, the corner of his eyes crinkled in a laugh that made Lance’s face flush.   
  
“What, no. It’s just so big, I haven’t seen one like that before, it surprised me.” He attempted to sound nonchalant, ripping off a wad of cotton candy he shoved it into his mouth and would have strode away from that stall had Shiro not started walking towards it, ignoring his protests.   
  
“What do I have to do to win the shark?”   
  
The stall holder smiled. “Why you only need to knock over all ten cans, and you get three tries to do it. It’s simple!” He made it sound easy, but there was a glint in his eye that promised it wouldn’t be. Shiro slapped down

some bills regardless.   
  
“Shiro, you know these things are fixed right?” Lance hissed under his breath.   
  
Shiro swung an arm around in a circle, rolling his shoulder before turning to Lance with a wink. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”   
  
He picked up the first ball, tossing it up a couple of times to test its weight, before he swung his arm back, winding up and letting the ball fly. It shot across the range and hit the back of the stall with a loud resounding crack that echoed like a gunshot. His aim was good, and he hit some of the tins, but only managed to knock over three.   
  
Shiro scowled, his eyebrows furrowing, and Lance bit his lip, trying not to laugh. It was a rookie mistake, throw the ball with as much power as possible and think that that would be enough.   
  
Picking up the second ball Shiro gripped it a little tighter, his eyes narrowing as he focused on the remaining tins. After staring them down for a few moments, he swung his arm back for the second attempt.   
  
The ball hit the board again, and Lance was pretty sure he saw a few splinters fly that time, however, only one tin fell. Shiro cursed under his breath, and he snatched up the third and final ball.   
  
Lance gently caught his wrist, stopping him before he could throw it. “Let me?”   
  
Shiro’s anger evaporated the moment Lance’s slender fingers wrapped around him, the warmth of his hand heating up his entire body. His grip on the ball loosened and he allowed Lance to take it without a word of complaint.   
  
“You just gotta know where to hit it,” Lance said in a low, conspiring whisper before he turned to the six remaining cans that stood there defiantly, mocking them.   
  
Lance wasn’t phased. He held the ball in a loose grip, rolling it around a few times between his fingers. He barely seemed to spare the tins a second glance before he threw it. There wasn’t much power behind the throw, but it hit the tins dead on, and all six fell with a satisfying clatter.   
  
Shiro stared. “How did you do that?”   
  
“I told you, you just need to know where to hit them. We’ll take that shark now.” Lance said proudly, meeting the stall holder’s eye. He did not look happy, his smile tight and cold but he pulled the toy down and handed it over.  
  
Shiro took it, seeing as Lance still had the cotton candy held in one hand, and they hurried away from the stall.   
  
“Well, I’m happy you won it. Still, I’m sorry I couldn’t do it for you,” Shiro scowled at the giant shark tucked under Lance's arm. He’d wanted to win it for Lance, show off his strength and maybe look cool in the other man’s eyes, but instead, it was Lance who’d impressed him.   
  
“If it makes you feel any better you didn’t have a chance. But those first two throws helped me gauge where the tins were being held, and where I needed to hit them to get them to fall.” Lance scarfed the rest of his cotton candy in several big bites, throwing the stick in the nearest trash can. He rubbed his hands on his shorts, cleaning his sticky fingers before holding his arms open.   
  
“Gimme!”   
  
Shiro handed the shark over, still feeling a little sore. “So they were being held together, isn’t that cheating?”   
  
“Yup, but if the games were that easy they’d never make any money,” Lance shrugged before hugging the shark tight to him, burying his face in it. Shiro had never felt more jealous of an inanimate object, but seeing Lance happy was worth it.   
  
“I swear I’ll win you something by the end of this night,” Shiro promised.   
  
Lance lifted his face from the shark, a flush of red highlighting his high cheekbones. “Thank you.”   


* * *

  
  
After visiting several more stalls, with varying degrees of success, Shiro only managed to win several consolation prize keyrings, and Lance now had a small collection of ocean creatures dangling from his keys, mostly sharks. He loved every one and would cherish them even if they were cheap plastic, with paint that would no doubt peel off after a few weeks.  
  
Shiro was getting increasingly frustrated with the games, and while Lance would have happily added to his growing collection, he knew he needed to stop the other man before he blew all his money, and quite possibly his temper.   
  
“Come on, it’s roller coaster time,” Lance coaxed, turning away from a particularly unsuccessful game of hoopla he skipped towards the rides before Shiro could waste his money on another turn.   
  
“I almost had that last one. I swear those hoops are too small to fit over the pegs,” Shiro grumbled under his breath, stalking after Lance with his hands stuffed in his pockets.   
  
“I know, and they probably are,” Lance agreed, giving Shiro’s arm a sympathetic pat. “But do you know what will make you feel better?”   
  
“What?” Shiro muttered, still sullen.   
  
“Screaming your lungs out on the Punisher!” Lance growled in a deep, exaggerated ominous tone that made Shiro snort with laughter.   
  
They joined the queue for the biggest rollercoaster, screams of joy and terror flying over their heads. Lance wasn’t afraid of rollercoasters, in fact, he loved them, but he wondered if he could get away with feigning fear, and maybe grab Shiro’s hand for comfort.   
  
When it was their turn, Lance had to leave his prized shark behind. He made a big show of saying a dramatic farewell to the toy, as if he were going away on a dangerous journey he might not return from, before handing it over to the unamused attendant.   
  
Shiro thought it was adorable and even gave the shark a solemn pat on the head before he took his seat on the ride.   
  
The ride was a rush, and Lance forgot all about his plan to fake fear due to the thrill of it. He screamed with joy, throwing his hands up in the air. Next, to him, Shiro held on tight to the safety harness, his eyes screwed shut, but he was screaming too, a smile on his face.   
  
“Mako! We made it!” Lance cried when they got off the ride, snatching up his shark he hugged it tight.   
  
“Mako?”   
  
“Yup, that’s his name. It’s a good shark name, don’t you think?”   
  
“Yeah, it’s nice.”   
  
“And Mako is happy to see you survived too,” Lance grinned, bumping the shark’s nose against Shiro’s.   
  
Shiro laughed, going slightly cross-eyed. “Ok, where to next.”   
  
After that made their rounds of the other rides, Mako sitting between them where they were allowed to hold onto him, giving Lance the perfect excuse to squeeze up close to Shiro on the pretence of keeping the toy safe.   
  
The sun had set a while ago, the lights glowed brighter, the jumble of noise a buzz of unintelligible static. It was even more crowded, but there was a subdued air to it all. People moved slowly, tired from a long evening of fun but in no hurry for it to end. It was the kind of atmosphere that drew people to the gentler rides.   
  
The Ferris wheel.   
  
Lance looked up at it, his stomach twisting. The simple ride seemed to be surrounded by its own unique air that separated it from the rest. The lights illuminating it were softer, sparkling with an ambient glow. Gazing up at the highest arch of the circle it seemed to dip into the black sky as if from the top you could touch the twinkling stars. The fast majority of people lined up for it were couples, or small, close groups of friends huddled together. The colourful cabins dangling from the circle promised a small pocket of privacy, an intimate moment that only the people inside would be privileged to.   
  
Lance wanted to ride it with Shiro, but would that be too much? Although he had tried a few times, Shiro hadn’t picked up on any of his hints, or maybe he had, but he was politely ignoring them to avoid awkwardness?   
  
But then again Shiro had worked hard to win him the shark, and all those keyrings, attacking each game with a fierce determination as if the consolation prize alone wasn't enough, which had to mean something. Right?   
  
Lance squeezed Mako tight and took a deep breath. Only one way to find out. It was a risk, but he had to take the plunge, or else dangle in limbo forever.   
  
“Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?”   
  
“Yes,” Shiro answered in a breathy whisper that Lance almost missed. He was too scared to look at Shiro, to see if he could read anything from the other man’s expression. He hurried over to join the line instead, his face hidden behind the big plush toy in his arms.   
  
The queue moved quickly. Soon they stepped into a pretty little cabin, painted in shades of blue and black, and the door clicked shut behind them. It was just the two of them, and Mako, who Lance set on the seat opposite since there was no danger of him falling or getting lost. Lance and Shiro sat side by side, their head turned in opposite directions, looking away from each other. Lance’s hand rested on the seat between them, as did Shiro’s, fingers close to touching but not quite. Close enough they could feel the warmth and tingle of proximity.   
  
Slowly that cabin rose into the air, floating to the top like a bubble rising into the sky. The higher they got, the tighter Lance’s chest felt, the words he feared struggling to come out, almost choking him.   
  
“Shiro, what is this?” They were close to the top, the world beneath them feeling even further away than it actually looked.   
  
“What?” Shiro questioned, confused. Of course, he was, Lance’s question wasn’t exactly direct. He turned to Shiro, finding the other man was looking at him now.   
  
“This,” Lance repeated, waving his hand absently in the air. “Is this a date, or? After what happened at the pool party, I kinda hoped this would be a date,” Lance flushed, his gaze lowered. In the light Shiro’s features were sharper, his eyes darker, and Lance couldn't meet them.   
  
“And no pressure or anything, if you wanted this to be a casual thing or not even a thing at all, we can just be friends. I just thought, after that kiss, I wondered...where I stand.”   
  
The cabin was silent, and Lance briefly wondered if he would survive a fall from this height. If he just opened the door and jumped out to get away from

this crushing silence-  
  
Shiro’s hand wrapped around his. “Lance.” His tone was gentle, choked, and when Lance looked up his eyes were shimmering with emotion.   
  
“I want this to be a date. I thought this was a date, or well I hoped it was, but then I wasn’t sure, and I didn’t want to push you or make you uncomfortable.” Shiro’s fingers wiggled between his, lacing them together and he pulled Lance’s hand into his lap.   
  
“You weren’t sure? Did you miss the hints I was dropping?”   
  
“You were dropping hints?”   
  
They stared at each other, silence stretching for a beat before they both break into laughter.   
  
“So I’ve been worried this whole time, for nothing?” Lance curled towards Shiro, his head dropping to the other man’s shoulder.   
  
“I’m such an idiot,” Shiro muttered with a sigh of relief, rubbing the back of Lance’s hand with his thumb.   
  
“No, I think I’m the idiot,” Lance whispered, looking across the cabin at Mako, the big plush shark. “You tried to win Mako for me because you like me, and all those keyrings too.” He felt Shiro stiffen against him, followed by a cough of embarrassment.   
  
“Well, I wanted to win you something nice, to make this day memorable, but I kinda failed that one,” Shiro muttered sulkily.   
  
Lance lifted his head, the dusting of pink across Shiro’s cheeks made the scar slashing across his nose stand out vividly. His eyes were still dark, burning, and staring into them made Lance feel like he was being drawn into a black hole.   
  
“Do you know what would make this date truly memorable?” He asked, his hand curling around the back of Shiro’s neck.   
  
“What?” Shiro whispered against his lips. Lance answered with a kiss.   
  
Their cabin reached the highest point, lifting them up amongst the stars, but kissing Shiro, with his eyes closed, Lance saw the stars even more clearly than he would have if he’d taken a moment to enjoy the view.   
Shiro’s hand curled around the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair with just enough of a pull to make Lance groan and part his lips, allowing Shiro to deepen the kiss. Their mouths moved together harder, and with more purpose. This wasn’t a quick kiss stolen in a crowded pool when no one was looking. Now they were alone, now they were free to feel each other, and take their time exploring each other's mouths with tongue and lips, and teeth bumping together.   
  
The kiss was hot, and heady, the heat of their passion mixing with the muggy summer night. This kiss didn’t taste sharply of chlorine and beer but had the sweet tingle or sugar. Lance's lips were soft, and Shiro's chapped, but they blended together perfectly.   
  
They were still kissing when the ride came to an end, a sharp cough breaking them apart. Faces flushed they hurried out of the cabin with a quick apology. Lance tucked Mako under one arm, his other hand wrapped in Shiro’s, who refused to let go.   
  
Weaving through the crowd, Shiro found a small private, dark space between two stalls. He dragged Lance in there, and they came together again, swollen lips clashing, both giggly and clumsy.   
  
“We should do this somewhere more private,” Lance whispered making no move to break the kiss.   
  
Shiro pulled Lance’s lower lip between his lips and kissed him harder. 

 

* * *

  
  
Eventually, they had to leave, although they got no further than the car before Lance’s plump, pink lips were too much of a temptation and Shiro had to pull him into his lap so he could kiss him again. Lance wasn’t complaining.   
  
After another make-out session, which went as far as hands sliding under shirts, exploring heated skin, they managed to break apart when the crunch of footsteps passing too close to the car became too much. They needed privacy.   
  
When they got home, Shiro stopped outside Lance’s house, and glanced at his own home and then Lance’s, before looking at the man sitting in the passenger's seat. Passion had given away to reason, but not regret. No, nothing like that. Somewhere along the drive home, when Lance’s hand reached for Shiro’s, their fingers hooked together and a silent message passed between them. The passion was still there, a low simmering heat that burned beneath their skin, but they were in no rush.   
  
“Thanks for the ride home.”   
  
“I’ll walk you to the door.”   
  
Lance smiled, his eyes laughing but he gave no protest as Shiro followed him out the car.  
  
“Thank you, for driving me home, and everything,” Lance said, fishing his keys out of his pocket he jangled them in his hand, fidgeting.   
  
Shiro scowled at the various keyrings that danced on them. “You don’t have to keep those you know.”   
  
“What these?” Lance held up his keys, the collection of keyrings highlighted by the yellow street lights making them even more gaudy and cheap. Shio cringed.   
  
“Are you kidding? I love them!” Lance gasped, clutching his keys against his chest.   
  
“You are such a weirdo.”   
  
“Yeah, but you agreed to date this weirdo, and now he’s your boyfriend, no take backs!”   
  
“Never,” Shiro chuckled, his hand curling around the back of Lance’s neck to pull him in for a kiss, chaste and soft.   
  
“Good night, Lance.”   
  
“Good night, Shiro.”   
  
Lance turned to his front door, jamming the keys in the lock before he paused, his back to Shiro. “Are you free next weekend?”   
  
“I’m free all weekend. I’m free Tuesday night too if you want to pop over for a movie?”   
  
Lance peeked over his shoulder at Shiro, staring for a moment before his expression broke into a big grin.   
  
“Tuesday huh? I can be free on Tuesday.”   
  
“I’ll pick you up at seven,” Shiro promised.   
  
“Shiro, you live next door!”   
  
Shiro swooped in and stole another kiss from those smiling lips. “Seven,” he repeated firmly before running back to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one, let me know if you enjoyed this chapter <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit late for this one, and this chapters may need some editing but I wanted to upload it now so I won't be too late. Hopefully I can catch up this week.
> 
> If you do notice any horrible, glaring mistakes please do point them out to me ;3; otherwise, please enjoy this chapter!

Pride was coming to town, and the local pride parade was one of Lance’s favourite things about summer. It was his chance to go all out, be as loud and unashamedly him as he wanted to be. Not that he necessarily hid who he was for the rest of the year, but Lance knew when to be everything he was, and when it was best to show some restraint.  
  
And this year, he had Shiro.  
  
It wouldn’t be the first Pride he went to with a partner, but it would be their first, together, which was special and highly significant. At least, it was to Lance. It was about more than just going together and announcing to the whole town they were a couple. There was a secret Lance needed to share, something he’d yet to tell Shiro. Something that could too easily upset what was blooming between them, but it was something he had to come clean about.  
  
But first, he had to invite Shiro to go to the parade with him. A small step, but one that could easily trip him up at the first hurdle. Sure, Shiro had no problem holding his hand or kissing him in public, in fact, he seemed to enjoy pulling Lance into a kiss whenever he felt like it (the parking lot, the grocery store, in the corridor just before they walked into a movie), but Pride was different. Pride was more.  
  
“Something wrong, sweetheart?”  
  
The question snapped Lance out of his thoughts, making him realise he was squeezing Shiro’s hand far too tight, and that his own palm was shaky and sweaty. Gross. With a quick apology, Lance tried to pull his hand away, but Shiro held on tight. Lacing their fingers together he pulled Lance’s hand towards him and kissed his knuckles with a playful smile.  
  
Lance pouted, giving his hand one final tug before giving up. Shiro would not let go. “Do you want to go to Pride this weekend?” He asked with a sigh. That part was easy.  
  
Shiro arched an eyebrow, gazing at his boyfriend questioningly as if he knew there was more to Lance’s question than that. It made Lance squirm. Since when had Shiro gotten good at reading him?  
  
“I’d love to,” he smiled, shuffling over on the sofa to press closer to the other man. He waited a moment, but Lance didn’t elaborate any further, so Shiro nudged him with his shoulder, leaning on him. “Is there something else?”  
  
Lance jumped, squirming against Shiro’s side, his head bowed avoiding those knowing eyes.  
  
“It’s nothing. I mean it’s something, but it’s nothing major really, but it’s something I haven’t been completely honest about I guess…” he trailed off and fell silent.  
  
Shiro gave his hand a gentle, firm squeeze and pulled him closer.  
  
“I’m bi-sexual,” Lance blurted out, and it felt like he was coming out all over again, even though Shiro was his boyfriend and they’ve been dating for over a week now. Even though they were curled up together on the sofa hand in hand, sharing an intimate moment while watching a movie together.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Oaky? Is that all you have to say?” Lance gaped at Shiro, who didn’t look in the least bit phased.  
  
“Is there something else I should say?”  
  
“I’m bi Shiro, I’ve been with men and women, and I’ve had a datefriend who was nonbinary. I don’t just like guys, I’m not a gay gay.” Lance rambled, his voice hitching with something akin to panic.  
  
Shiro hushed him as gently as he could. Pulling Lance into his lap, he wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist and tucked his head into the crook of his neck, his lips brushing against the smooth collum of Lance’s throat. He felt Lance swallow, choking on something that was not quite a sob but that was a little too close for comfort.

  
“Okay, you’re bisexual, and why do you think this would bother me?” Shiro questioned evenly, rubbing soothing circles against the small of Lance’s back.  
  
Lance trembled in Shiro’s arms, still tense and worked up. “I dunno, I mean, it bothers a lot of people. Guy’s especially seem to think I’m lying or I’ll cheat on them or something.”  
  
“Sweetheart, look at me.”  
  
The pet name made Lance’s heart jump. Shiro had only recently started using it, and he still said it with the same warmth and affection. Slowly, Lance turned his head to meet those dark eyes, burning with adoration.  
  
“There you are,” Shiro smiled, his hand moving to cup Lance’s cheek, rubbing his thumb against Lance's soft, smooth skin.

“The fact that you’re bisexual doesn’t change how I feel about you. It’s a part of who you are, and that’s ok. Now if you’d said you were straight I’d be worried,” he grinned and finally Lance smiled, a choked sob leaving his lips that turned into a laugh.  
  
“Oh, I’m definitely not straight.”  
  
“Good, that means I can do this,” Shiro whispered his hand going to the back of Lance’s head to pull him into a kiss. Their lips met, Lance’s trembling against Shiro’s. They kissed, slow and soft, Shiro offering a gentle support until Lance was calm.  
  
“So you don’t mind?” Lance still looked nervous as they broke apart, his fingers drumming on Shiro’s shoulder.  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
“Because I’m going to be very obvious, and obnoxiously bisexual at Pride. Are you sure you want to be seen with me?”  
  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Shiro said emphatically before drawing Lance into another hard kiss that proved he meant it.  


* * *

  
  
On the day of the parade, Shiro knocked on Lance’s door, as usual, picking him up at his home for their date. The sound of hurried, stumbling footsteps came through the door, followed by a shout and a sharp, indignant meow before the door opened and Lance stood there, flushed and beautiful. He wore a tank top with low cut sides and shorts, both striped pink, purple and blue. A bi pride flag was tied around his neck, dangling down his back like a cape, and even his shoes, a pair of canvas high tops, showed off his colours.  
  
“Sorry, Princess was sleeping on the stairs, and I almost tripped over her.”  
  
“Oh no, poor Princess, is she ok?”  
  
“She's fine, and I'm fine too thanks for asking.” Lance huffed snacking Shiro’s arm lightly. Shiro caught his wrist and pulled Lance to him, bowing his head for a kiss.  
  
“Careful you’ll smudge my makeup!” Lance yelped, his hand appearing suddenly to block Shiro’s lips. Shiro pouted against his fingers.  
  
“No kissing?” He whined as if Lance had denied him Christmas.  
  
“Kissing is ok, just carefully,” Lance warned before slowly lowering his hand.  
  
Shiro took a moment to admire Lance’s work. His eyeshadow was a beautiful soft blend of pink, purple and blue, with dark lines framing his eyes. His lips were pink fading to a soft blue and purple in the middle. The high arch of his cheekbone simmered in the sun (glitter?), and his thick, dark lashes seemed even longer than usual, fluttering against his cheeks as he blinked slowly, looking up as my Shiro expectantly lips pursed.  
  
Shiro kissed him. He was careful to keep it just a soft, fluttering press of lips, with no slide or tongue. Lance’s lips were smooth, soft and a little sticky making Shiro want to lick them and move against them even more. His lips tingled as he pulled away, his lips dragging just a little against Lance’s, he couldn’t help it.  
  
“Shiro, um, you have a little something,” Lance laughed, soft and light. He pointed to Shiro’s lips, then his thumb came up to brush across them. It came away stained pink.  
  
“Sorry,” Shiro muttered, eyes drawn to Lance’s lips the colours a little more smudge together than they had been.  
  
Lance stared at his thumb for a moment and scowled a moment later before he ducked back into the house to study his reflection in the hallway mirror. A heavy sigh followed.  
  
“Well, I knew it wasn’t going to last all day anyway.” Rather than disappear deeper into the house to fix his makeup, Lance stepped outside again and closed the door behind him.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Your lips are the only ones I’ll forgive for smudging my makeup.”  
  
Shiro laughed and curled his arm around Lance’s waist, walking him to his car. “Does that mean I can kiss you as much as I want now?”  
  
“At least let me show off this look for a few minutes after we get there.”  
  
“Ok deal, five minutes, then I get to kiss you as much as I want.” Shiro tugged Lance into his side and pressed a hard, sloppy kiss against his cheek that made Lance shriek.  
  
“Not my highlighter!”  
  
Shiro didn’t care if his lips were covered in glitter for the drive into town.   

 

* * *

  
  
  
The party was already in full swing when they arrived. Lively music pouring from outdoor speakers and various shopfronts, doors and windows thrown open wide. The milling grown was bright and high-spirited, a mix of all the colours of the rainbow blending together in solidarity. It was beautiful.  
  
Together they joined the parade of colours hand in hand, fingers laced tightly. Shiro glanced around, spotting more than a few bi colours standing out in the mix. Almost everyone there was dressed as brightly as possible, making Shiro, in his black shirt with a single rainbow flag stretched across his chest, feel horribly underdressed.  
  
“Hey look, face paint? Do you wanna try?” Lance pointed excitedly to a nearby table, already tugging on Shiro’s hand, pulling him towards it.  
  
“Ok, let’s go.”  
  
They were given free reign of the paints, the people manning the table happy for people to do as they pleased, and willing to help out if needed. Lance insisted on painting Shiro’s face himself, and after a few moments of deliberation, settled on painting a rainbow flag across each cheek.    
  
After he was finished Lance passed the paintbrush to Shiro, insisting that the other man pain something on his face.  
  
“Surprise me,” Lance answered when Shiro asked what he wanted, eyes bright with excitement and trust.  
  
Shiro settled on painting three little hearts under Lance’s left eye, one pink, one purple, one blue.  
  
“Aww, Shiro these are so cute!” Lance squealed admiring the other man’s handy work in the mirror.  
  
“These flags look great too, now I look like I belong here,” Shiro chuckled. Lance had a surprisingly steady hand, and each line of the flag was steady and even.  
  
“Do you want anything else?” Lance asked, snatching up the paintbrush again he waved it threatening. “I could draw rainbow hearts across your forehead, then we’ll match.”  
  
“I think this is enough,” Shiro laughed, gently taking the paintbrush from Lance he set it down on the table and got to his feet, offering his hand to Lance. “Shall we?”  
  
Lance’s fingers curled around his hand, and Shiro pulled him to his feet, lacing their fingers together again, connecting them as they joined the flow of bright colours and cheerful voices. They only made it a little further down the street before Lance veered off again.  
  
“There’s something I need to show you!”  
  
Shiro followed without question.  
  
Lance led him to a bakery, decorated for the occasion with all the colours of pride, and every flag represented in cake and sweet form displayed in the window. Inside, Shiro could see the shop was teeming with people, and the small number of tables and chairs set up outside the shop were all taken.  
  
“Looks busy.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I know a guy.” Lance winked and dragged Shiro into the crowded shop, pulling him through the line of people waiting to pay he made for a small corner of the shop where they could stand, out of the way.  
  
Lance glanced over to the counter, where several people were busy at work, taking orders and packing up the cakes with care and attention, tying the boxes with colourful ribbons.  
  
“Hunk, hey Hunk!” Lance yelled, waving his arm in the air attempting to catch the attention of one of the staff members. A man looked up, his big square face and kind brown eyes breaking into a warm, sunny smile.  
  
“Lance!” He called back, and turned to one of his coworkers, hurriedly whispering something to them before he stepped out from behind the counter and came over to them, two small boxes tucked under one arm.    
  
“Hunk!” Lance bounced on the balls of his feet and threw his arms around the man, almost overbalancing, but the man, Hunk, laughed, and threw his free arm around Lance’s waist, effortlessly holding him up. He pulled the smaller man against him, practically engulfing him in a one arm hug, and although Shiro knew it was silly, he couldn’t help the sharp spark of jealousy that stabbed at his gut. They were so close.  
  
“Good to see you, Lance,” Hunk squeezed Lance tight and looked over his shoulder, his eyes landed on Shiro, and he grinned. “Oh, and this must be the hot new neighbour?”  
  
Lance spluttered, stepping back his cheeks flushed. “This is Shiro.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, at last. I’m Hunk.” The man smiled, open and friendly, his hand extended to Shiro.  
  
Shiro shook it, squeezing maybe a little harder than was needed. Without even blinking Hunk squeezed his hand back, harder, and Shiro realised if it ever came down to a fist fight for Lance he might be in trouble. Luckily for him, both Hunk’s and Lance’s smile suggested it wouldn’t come to that.  
  
“Hunk’s my best friend, we go way back,” Lance explained, hooking his arm with Shiro’s free one, huddling up close to him now as if he’d sense the flash of jealousy. Shiro did he best to keep a straight face.  
  
“Yeah, so if you want to know all the dirt on Lance, just come to me,” Hunk loosened his grip on Shiro’s hand and let go.  
  
“Hunk!”  
  
“What? You know I don’t keep secrets. You should have thought about that before introducing me to your boyfriend.”  
  
Lance pouted and leaned more heavily on Shiro’s arm, leaning into him. “Whatever he tells you is an outright lie,” he hissed in Shiro's ear in a loud stage whisper that made them all laugh.  
  
“Aww come on you can trust me. I won’t make you look that bad.”  
  
Lance didn’t look convinced.  
  
“Anyway, with the shop as it is I won’t have time to dish out any juicy stories today, so you’ll just have to take these,” Hunk said with a sigh, holding out the two boxes, the transparent windows in the top revealing a colourful row of macaroons, the top box lines of purple, pink and blue. The colours of Lance’s flag.  
  
“You’re forgiven.” Lance snatched the boxes from Hunk with a grin before turning to Shiro.  
  
“Every Pride Hunk makes these special macaroon sets to represent different flags, and they taste amazing!” He boasted. Cracking the lid from the top box, Lance delicately plucked up one of the macaroons and held it between two fingers.  
  
“Try it.” He stretched his arm out, towards Shiro’s lips, giving the other man no choice but to let him feed him.  
  
Shiro leaned forward, taking a bite that broke off half of the small round treat, his lips brushing over Lance’s fingers. He met Lance’s eye, his tongue flicking out to lap across the other man’s fingers too, taking great pride in the fresh flush that rose in his cheeks.  
  
“Mmm, that is good,” Shiro stepped back, licking his lips after he’d swallowed.  
  
Lance, face still flush, shoved the other half of the macaroon in his mouth and said nothing.  
  
“Wow, I know it’s Pride but could you two not be so graphic in my shop?” Hunk deadpanned, drawing the other two men's attention to him.  
  
The seriousness lasted for only a moment before Hunk’s face broke out in another grin.  
  
“Anyway you crazy kids, go have fun out there,” he cheered, slapping Lance on the shoulder.  
  
“See you later, Hunk.”  
  
“Yeah, see you later.”  


* * *

  
  
They stepped back out onto the street, wandering aimlessly through the throng of people. Every few feet Lance would stop and slot himself in between a group of people and be swallowed up by them as they all cheered and embraced each other. Introduction happened in a blur of smiles and laughter, all incredibly welcoming.  
  
Shiro was pretty sure he wouldn’t remember many of their names, especially as the list kept growing and growing, but he did his best to at least commit their faces to memory. There were a few he recognised as faces from his neighbourhood, but the majority were completely new.  
  
With every introduction Lance would first introduce Shiro as his boyfriend, adding a heavy emphasis to the word and squeezing Shiro’s hand, and every time he did Shiro felt the squeeze around his heart, then a stutter as it skipped a beat. He felt he could become addicted to hearing Lance calling him that.    
  
“You know a lot of people here, huh?” Shiro commented during a rare moment of solitude, and it was just the two of them walking together.  
  
“Yeah. I’ve been coming here for a while now, sorry I know it’s a lot.”  
  
“No, it’s nice. I like meeting all your friends, I’m just not sure I remember everyone’s names.”  
  
“Oh don’t worry about that,” Lance laughed, “as long as you remember Hunk’s name that’s the most important thing. You can learn everyone else’s names when you meet them again.”  
  
“Wait. who was Hunk again?” Shiro asked, deadly serious with a completely straight face.  
  
Lance stopped and turned to stare at him. “You!” He gasped, and then elbowed Shiro in the gut as the other man's face broke out in a girn, unable to keep up with the joke any longer.  
  
“Just for that, I’m eating all these macaroons myself now!” Lance said in a sing-song voice skipping a few feet away from Shiro, waving the boxes above his head.  
  
“No, anything but that!” He gasped, chasing after Lance. It was easy to catch him, snake his arm around the other's waist and pull him close. Lance really didn’t put up much of a fight but held the boxes out of reach still.  
  
“What can I do to make it up to you?” Shiro pleaded softly.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know. Why don’t you use your imagination?” Lance hummed, grin impish and playful, and Shiro knew exactly what he had in mind.  
  
By now Lance’s make up was far from perfect, a combination of the heat and all the tight hugs and cheek kisses amongst friends meant his lipstick was mostly just a blend of pink now, so Shiro had nothing to worry about.  
  
He cupped Lance’s face in his hands, thumbs rubbing against his cheeks before he pulled him in for a sound, hungry kiss, moving his lips against Lance’s as he pleased, kissing him in the way he’d wanted to all day, slow and deep.  
  
Lance hummed into the kiss, his lips dancing with Shiro’s, his tongue bumping against the other man’s before darting away, teasing, tempting.  
  
“Ok, I forgive you.” He conceded, their lips slowly parting with a wet pop.  
  
“Good.” Shiro brushed his lips against Lance’s one more time.  
  
“Now, we should probably finish these before the parade starts. I don’t want them getting crushed,” Lance said, waving the boxes in front of Shiro’s face.  
  
They found a nice sunny corner to sit and enjoy the colourful little macaroons. The first box was finished off quickly between, and the second box revealed a rainbow of colours which they shared with a few people sitting nearby. After all, today was a day of celebration and unity, and as Lance put it, it would just be greedy of them to eat all the macaroons themselves.  


* * *

  
  
As soon as the parade started everything became twice as loud and colourful, and the people grew more lively, laughing and singing and dancing in the street as the parade made its way through.  
  
Lance blended in with it beautifully. Dancing amongst the crowd through a rain of sparkling confetti Shiro could help but stop and stare at him for a moment. He was gorgeous, so vividly alive and full of joy it made Shiro’s heart sing. The way Lance moved his body was like music, his voice and laughter a magic spell. And Lance was his.  
  
Shiro loved him.  
  
It struck him then, but it wasn’t a surprise. Looking back Shiro realised he might have fallen in love the moment he saw the young man stride through his house at the party as if he belonged there, but there was no doubt in his mind now.  
  
“Shiro, what are you staring at?” Lance laughed. Grabbing Shiro’s hands he danced around him, pulling Shiro in his irresistible, energetic orbit.  
  
Shiro laughed, and he danced with him, his hands sliding between the gaps in the sides of Lance’s shirt, pressing against the soft, heated skin at the small of his back he pulled him into a sloppy, fumbling kiss, both of them laughing and smiling too much.

  
Suddenly the light around them was muted, and Shiro looked up to see Lance had pulled his flag over their heads granting them a little privacy in the midst of the pulsing crowd.  
  
He wouldn’t tell him now, not yet, but Shiro vowed, as he pulled Lance in for another kiss, the flag draped around them bathing them in pink, blue and purple, that he would show Lance just how much he treasured him, in every way he could.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are there any good mountains around here?”   
  
“Mountains?” Lance repeated, a fork full of pancakes stopped halfway to his mouth.   
  
“Yes, you know mountains. Big tall things, usually covered in lots of rocks and trees and stuff like that.” Shiro grinned, glancing over his shoulder at Lance before he turned back to the dishes in the sink.   
  
“I know what a mountain is, you ass,” Lance huffed and rolled his eyes, setting his fork down on his plate. It was a slow Wednesday morning, and they both had to head off to work soon, but first, Shiro had stopped over for breakfast. After learning that Shiro survived mainly on a diet of pop-tarts and protein bars for breakfast, the most important meal of the day, Lance insisted that Shiro come over to his for a proper meal every morning. It started a few days ago, and now they’d already fallen into a routine. Lance cooking breakfast for them both, and Shiro repaying him by washing the dishes. Really, Lance found it endearing that Shiro was such a disaster in the kitchen, and now it gave them an excuse to steal a few minutes together every morning.  
  
“Why are you asking about mountains anyway?” Lance questioned before picking up his fork and shoving the bite of pancake into his mouth.   
  
Shiro turned away from the sink and leaned against the counter, and for a moment Lance just stared at him. He could get used to seeing Shiro standing there, in his kitchen, yoga pants hanging low on his hips and a baggy tank top draped over his chest. It was a shame his clothing was so loose, but then again it looked like it would be all the easier to pull off. His hair was still mussed with sleep, a section of the white forelock sticking right up. It was almost as if they lived together already, except for the fact they slept in separate beds, in separate houses.   
  
Lance scooped up another helping of pancake and shoved it into his mouth.   
  
“Well, funnily enough, I want to climb it.”   
  
Lance pulled a face. “Ugh, so you're one of those rugged, wilderness loving hot buff guys?”   
  
“Oh, you think I’m hot?” Shiro smirked sauntering over to him, yoga pants slipping just a little lower flashing a bit of hip.   
  
“Yes, you know know that already.”   
  
“I know, but it’s nice to be reminded.” Shiro curled his arms around Lance from behind, his hands slipping under Lance’s shirt to press against his stomach.   
  
Lance yelped indignantly. “Shiro! Your hands are wet!”   
  
Shiro only laughed and held him tighter, pulling Lance back against his chest.   
  
“Ok ok, I’ll tell you what you want to know!” Lance squirmed. Shiro released his hold a little but kept his hands under the other man’s shirt. Lance didn’t complain. He sighed and sank back, his head falling against Shiro’s shoulder.   
  
“I guess the closest one is probably a couple of hours drive from here. It's one of those places that has campsites and cabins and everything your brawny heart could desire.”   
  
“Sounds good,” Shiro hummed.   
  
Lance tilted his head back further, looking up at Shiro. “Did you...want to go alone?”   
  
“Not particularly.”   
  
“So, we could make a weekend of it?”  
  
“Oh? Are you sure you’ll be ok with hiking? There’ll be a lot of walking and climbing you know,” Shiro teased.   
  
Lance swatted Shiro’s arm. “I’m perfectly capable of doing a little walking.”   
  
“It’ll be more than a little walking.”   
  
“Well then we’ll just have to rent the nicest cabin, so I can recover properly after.” Lance huffed.   
  
Shiro squeezed him tighter and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “I think I can arrange that.”   
  
Lance’s heart skipped.   
  
“Send me the details later. I'll take a look at them at work and make some arrangements.” Shiro's arms left him, and they both had to get ready for work, but by the end of the day, they'd made plans for their first trip. Their first night away together.   
  
They both knew what that meant.   


* * *

  
  
“Is that what you're wearing?”   
  
“Yes. What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Lance scowled his hands on his hips. He was dressed in simple shorts, t-shirt and trainers. Not the worst choice, but not exactly the best for a trek through the mountains. At least he had a hat on to protect him from the sun.   
  
“And what about you? Why is everything you’re wearing so plain, and beige?” He asked, disgusted. Shiro wore chunky, sensible boots, shorts that reached his knees with many pockets, and an equally sensible button up shirt.   
  
“It’s just the colour most of this sorts stuff comes in,” Shiro shrugged.   
  
Lance gave him a critical look up and down before walking over to the car, tossing his bag into the boot. Shiro bit back a laugh, taking no offence. Hiking wasn’t exactly the most glamorous hobby, but he was happy that Lance was willing to give it a go, even if he did worry about the other wearing trainers. They would have to take the easier trails, and then they’d get to spend the night together, in a one bedroom cabin. Shiro’s palm got sweaty just at the thought of what would happen tonight.   
  
“You sure you have everything?” Shiro asked. Beating Lance to the passenger's door he held it open, grinning over the frame at him.   
  
“Yes, mom. I got your list, and I got everything on it,” Lance dropped into the seat, clicking his belt into place as Shiro gently shut the door behind him.   


* * *

  
  
The first thing Lance noticed was that it was hot and muggy. Even more humid than it was back at home, the warmth pooling in the low valley and staying there, and thanks to the thick wall of trees and high hills surrounding them no cooling breeze could reach them.   
  
Another thing he noticed was their cabin wasn’t air-conditioned. In fact, judging by its worn appearance, they were lucky it even had electricity.   
  
But Shiro was happy. He stood in the doorway, hands on his hips, and sucked in a deep breath of air, chest puffed out straining against the buttons of his shirt. Lance tried not to stare.   
  
“Can you taste that air? It’s so fresh!”   
  
“Hmm,” Lance hummed non-committally. He was going to keep his mouth shut on that one. He could taste something in the air alright, mostly dirt, but he wasn’t about to dampen Shiro’s mood with his complaining.   
  
“Right, we should get going as soon as possible. Don’t want to get back too late. Make sure you bring plenty of water and some snacks,” Shiro instructed his orders sharp and clear as he gathered up the bags at his feet and strode into the cabin.   
  
“Aye aye, sir!” Lance gave an exaggerated salute, slung his bag over his shoulder and marched into the cabin after Shiro. 

 

* * *

  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to rest? I’m really not in that much of a hurry,” Shiro offered once again as he helped Lance scale a particularly rocky, uneven path.   
  
“No, I’m fine,” Lance huffed, his grip on Shiro’s hand crushing as he stumbled, trying to keep his balance.  
  
“I won’t let this stupid mountain beat me,” he added in an angry mumble under his breath.   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
“Nothing!”   
  
Shiro kept a hold of his hand even after they'd passed the uneven path, pulling Lance close to him as if he could sense his fatigue. He was walking slower too, keeping a steady pace so as not to hurry him, which only irritated Lance more.   
  
Lance was not unfit. He grew up on the coast, spent his days running along vast expanses of golden sandy beaches without breaking a sweat. He could surf like a pro, and spend hours swimming in the ocean, completely at home so why did his legs feel like jelly after climbing over a few stupid rocks for just over an hour?   
  
“Well, I think I need to stop for some water,” Shiro said, stopping to perch on a nearby rocky outcrop, low enough to provide them with a seat. He dug a water bottle from his bag and took a very long, deliberate swig from it.   
  
“You’re a horrible actor, you know that,” Lance said flatly before sitting on the rocks beside him.   
  
“Well, the whole point of hiking is to take regular breaks to enjoy the view too. It’s not a race,” Shiro grinned and held out the bottle to Lance.   
  
Lance took the bottle, gulping down several big swigs from it with a satisfied sighed, at least somewhat refreshed. “I guess you have a point,” he hummed, swiping the back of his hand over his mouth.   
  
It was no golden beach with a sparkling blue ocean, but the view was breathtaking in its own right. Even though they hadn’t climbed that far they were pretty high up. A vast expanse of green stretched out before them, the tops of leafy green trees blending into wide open fields. A spattering of colour bloomed here and there, various shades of greens and reds and browns, and a field of yellow to one side. Further in the distance, winding through the beauty of it all, Lance could just about make out a road and the tiny figures of cars zipping along it. They were high enough now too that a gentle breeze carried to them, ruffling Lance’s sweat-soaked hair offering some relief.   
  
Above them, the clear blue sky stretched on endlessly, and there wasn’t a cloud to be seen. Lance was used to feeling close to the sky, he’d always loved the way it blended with the sea, sometimes so close he felt that if he just went out far enough, he could swim through the sea and up into the sky and the fluffy white clouds. Now, even though they were so high, the sky felt deeper, and even further away than ever, as if he might drown if he looked up at it for too long. It made him feel dizzy and small, but it wasn’t entirely a bad feeling.   
  
‘Probably good for stargazing,’ he thought to himself as he took another swig from the bottle.   
  
“So is this something you like to do regularly?”   
  
“Hmm, I guess so,” Shiro shrugged, reluctant to admit just how much he enjoyed the great outdoors.   
  
“I used to go camping a lot with my family when I was a kid, and I went on regular hiking and fishing trips with Keith before I moved.”   
  
“Oh? So Keith likes this stuff too?”   
  
Keith was a name that had popped up several times now. He was one of Shiro’s friends, someone  


Lance had yet to be introduced to for obvious reasons (distance mainly), but every time his name was mentioned Lance’s gut twisted unpleasantly.   
  
There was a certain fondness to the way Shiro said the name, something that was more than friends, and every story Shiro had shared of his past so far included him. Keith had been a constant presence in Shiro’s life for a long time, and yes, Lance was jealous of someone he hadn’t even met.   
  
“Actually, he’s worse than me. If he were here now, he probably would have left us behind so he could go climb to the top. He has no patience.”   
  
Lance knew it wasn’t a hint or any sort of dig, but the words made him even more aware of how much he was slowing Shiro down.   
  
“Well I feel fine now, let’s keep going!” He jumped to his feet and set off before Shiro could stop him.   
  
“Lance! Wait!”  
  
Lance came to a sudden halt, looking over his shoulder at Shiro’s urgent shout. “Wha-?” Before he could finish the rocky path gave way under his feet, and he fell backwards. The only thing Lance saw as he plummeted down the slope, was the endless blue sky tumbling above him.   
  
“Lance!”   


* * *

  
  
  
“Lance! Lance sweetheart answer me. Lance!”   
  
Lance groaned, dizzy and disorientated his gaze still fixed upon the sky until Shiro’s face appeared suddenly, blocking his view.   
  
“Lance? Hey, speak to me.”   
  
“You’re giving me a headache, shush,” Lance grumbled, closing his eyes for a moment.   
  
Shiro let out a breathy laugh, and warm hands moved to Lance’s shoulders holding him steady, grounding him. The fuzzy static in Lance’s head slowed a little, but the world was still spinning.   
  
“Sorry. Does anything hurt?” Shiro asked, tone quieter, softer.   
  
“My pride mostly,” Lance grumbled, his eyes still closed. Shiro laughed again.   
  
“Anything else? Can you move your fingers?”   
  
Lance lifted a hand and rested it on Shiro’s knee.   
  
“And your toes?”   
  
Lance twitched one foot, but when he tried to move the other, he flinched, his eyes snapping open. “Ouch!”   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“My ankle,” Lance groaned, shifting in an attempt to sit up but Shiro’s hand on his shoulder kept him pinned down.   
  
“You should lie down for a bit, at least until you feel steady again.”   
  
“Shiro, please. This isn’t exactly the comfiest place to lie down.”   
  
The hand on Lance’s shoulder gripped tighter for a moment before letting go. “Ok, but slowly,” Shiro commanded. Lance had no intention of arguing with that.   
  
Slowly Lance pushed himself up, Shiro’s supporting hand resting between his shoulder blades. When he was upright Lance flopped to the side, curling up against Shiro’s chest feeling dizzy again.   
  
“There. I’ve got you.” Shiro soothed, his arms wrapping around Lance holding him tight.   
  
“How far did I fall?” Lance asked, his words a little slurred.   
  
“Not far,” Shiro answered, throat tight. Lance had only fallen a few feet but it had been a steep drop, and he could still see flashes of the other man’s body tumbling over the rocks, his limbs splayed out like a broken doll. Shiro held him tighter, curling his body around Lance.   
  
“Hmm. Pretty sure that was the wrong way to get back down the mountain, right?”   
  
Shiro huffed, trying not to laugh, and shook his head. “Yeah, it’s not the best method.”   
  
He held on to Lance for several more minutes, holding him tight until he was sure the other man was ok, and his own heart had started beating normally again before he dared loosen his grip enough to fetch the water bottle from his bag. He kept one arm wrapped around Lance, offering him the bottle with the other making sure that he only took small, careful sips.   
  
“I'm ok now, really. We should keep going,” Lance said, brighter and more alert. He was going to be ok, but that didn't mean they could finish their hike.  
  
“What about your ankle?” Shiro asked sternly.   
  
“Ankle? It’s fine, probably just a little bruise- aaaah!” Lance double over, bending forward from the pain as he tried to move his ankle again. Shiro caught him, pulling Lance against his chest.   
  
“Ok. So we’re going back to the cabin. Now.”   
  
“But. Your hike. You can just leave me here and keep going if you want. Just pick me up on the way back.”   
  
“Darling.”   
  
That was new. Lance looked up at Shiro, eyes wide.   
  
“I’m not going to leave you,” Shiro promised, leaning in to brush a kiss across Lance’s slack lips before moving back. He smiled, his hand brushing across Lance's cheek before he shrugged his backpack off, and put it back on the wrong way around, so it was hanging in front of his chest instead.   
  
“What are you doing?” Lance frowned.   
  
“Getting ready to carry you. A piggyback is the best way to go in this situation.”   
  
“A piggyback ride?”   
  
“Yes, not too old for a piggyback ride are you?” Shiro teased.   
  
“No, of course not. Are you sure you’re not too old to give one?”   
  
“Too old? Actually, I might just leave you here!” Shiro huffed, feigning hurt.   
  
“Babe! Wait, I’m sorry! I want to ride you!” Lance whined, reaching for Shiro only realising what he'd said a moment later. His arms dropped to his sides, his eyes wide and mouth open in a small 'o'. “Wait, I mean-”   
  
“Oh really?” Shiro purred with a crooked smirk enjoying the whole situation far too much. “Well, since you asked so nicely,” he chuckled, a twinkle in his eye as he crouched down next to Lance again.   
  
Lance's mouth snapped shut, setting in a firm line before he could say anything else to humiliate himself.   
  
Shiro bit back a laugh and shuffled around, turning his back to Lance. “Hop on.”   
  
Lance wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, lying against his back, and with some careful shuffling Shiro managed to hoist him up and pull Lance's legs around his waist mindful of his injured ankle.   
  
“You ok back there?” Shiro asked when Lance was settled, limbs curled around him like a koala. Shiro was acutely aware of the warmth against his back, every line of Lance’s body pressed against him, coiled around him, his hands wrapped around, firm, toned thighs that squeezed his waist. Shiro had hoped to end today with Lance’s legs wrapped around his waist, but this wasn’t how he’d pictured it.   
  
“Just peachy,” Lance grumbled, his breath tickling behind Shiro’s ear.   
  
Shiro gave a sharp cough and struggled to keep his voice steady. “Right. We’ll take it slow, let me know if your ankle hurts at all.”   


* * *

  
  
The climb down was much slower, Shiro having to take extra care on the unstable path. And he didn’t complain once. He didn’t even pause to take a break and didn’t blame Lance for cutting the hike short or the trouble he had to go to in carrying him all the way back to the cabin. His grip remained strong and supportive and didn’t falter once.   
  
The ‘I’m not going to leave you’ echoed in Lance’s ears, a simple statement but one that felt heavy with more meaning than just ‘I won't leave you on the mountain’ it felt like a promise, a promise that Shiro would never let go of him. A promise that wrapped around Lance’s heart and squeezed tight.   
  
By some miracle, Lance hadn’t messed things up with his fall, and he’d had partners drop him for less. Could he really be so lucky?   
  
Lance tilted his head to the side, studying Shiro’s profile illuminated by golden sunshine that highlighted his strong jaw. There was a shadow of stubble already appearing there, enough to make Lance want to rub his cheek against it and kiss it. The sun caught in his eyes too, bringing out flecks of gold and silver in a steely gaze that studied the road ahead with focused intent.   
  
And he smelled so good too. Lance tucked his head into the crook of Shiro’s neck, breathing in his musk and sweat. A heady smell that made something warm and tight pool in his belly. A smell he could imagine writhing in between soft, clean sheets. Which was how the night should have ended, the two of them tangled up together. But now that wasn’t going to happen, the pain in his ankle throbbing a constant reminder of his mistake.   
  
Well, maybe they could still have a little fun tonight. He could pretend that his ankle didn’t hurt any more and hope that Shiro didn’t want to try any weird positions that might aggravate it, although Lance was pretty sure that would be impossible with the attentive way Shiro was caring for him. He wouldn’t be able to fool the other man for a moment.   
  
Lance groaned.   
  
“You ok?” Shiro stopped for a moment, his fingers squeezing Lance’s thighs tighter.  
  
“Fine. Sorry.”   
  
“Don’t be sorry. We’re almost there.” Shiro said cheerfully, setting off again.   
  
It wasn’t just the sex Lance was disappointed on missing out on, there would be plenty of other opportunities, but it was the closeness, the furthering of their relationship that Lance wanted.   
  
He wanted to show Shiro how much he loved him, even if he couldn’t say it just yet.   


* * *

  
When they got to the cabin, Shiro refused to let Lance down until they were in the bedroom (something that Lance might have enjoyed if he wasn’t being carried on Shiro’s back like a sack). Shiro set him down on the bed and ordered him to sit still while he carefully removed Lance’s trainers, inspecting the injured, swollen ankle with a sympathetic wince.   
  
“Luckily it doesn’t look broken, just a sprain. Do you want some help getting changed?”   
  
“Sure,” Lance accepted sheepishly, heat rising in his cheeks. He could probably manage to get dressed on his own, but this might be the closest they’d get to an intimate moment thanks to his slip up and Lance was going to make the most of it.   
  
It wasn’t exactly how he’d imagined Shiro would undress him that evening, and somehow the tender, careful way Shiro helped him out of his clothes and kissed all the cuts and scrapes that littered his skin felt more intimate than tearing each other's clothes off in the heat of passion.   
  
Once Lance was dressed in some comfortable pyjamas Shiro instructed him to lie down and not move while he gathered all the pillows

he could find to place under Lance’s swollen ankle. Lance might have found Shiro’s overbearing bossiness annoying if he didn’t find it so hot. It was a pity they wouldn’t be able to make use of it.   
  
“Here, are you sure that’s enough pillows?” Shiro asked, tucking another behind Lance’s head so he could sit up comfortably, with his leg elevated.   
  
“I’m fine I’m fine, I don’t think there are any more pillows left in the cabin anyway,” Lance teased.   
  
“Ok. Stay here. I’ll go see if we have some ice.” Shiro swooped in for a kiss that was woefully short and dashed out of the room.   
  
Lance groaned and flopped back. “Stupid stupid stupid,” he grumbled, smacking his head against the pile of pillows behind him a few times.   
  
Shiro returned a few moments later with a half-empty bag of peas he’d found at the back of the freezer wrapped in a tea towel. “Not sure how long they’ve been there, but they’re cold at least,” Shiro grinned ruefully before gently placing the makeshift ice pack against Lance’s ankle.   
  
Lance hissed, and flinched, biting his lower lip.  
  
“Sorry, sweetheart. Just try to keep it against your ankle for a little bit ok,” Shiro soothed, leaning in for a kiss that was far more satisfying, but still too chaste and tender.   
  
“Will you be ok on your own for five minutes while I go check the reception and see if they have any bandages?”  
  
“I’ll be fine,” Lance smiled against Shiro’s lips, stealing another quick kiss before playfully shoving him away.   
  
“Ok ok, do you want anything else?  
  
“My dignity back?”   
  
“I don’t think they have that in the shop, but I can pick up up some instant noodles for dinner?”   
  
“I guess that will have to do,” Lance sighed dramatically.  
  
“I’ll be back soon,” Shiro promised, leaning in for another kiss that he pressed against Lance’s temple before he left the room.   


* * *

  
  
Shiro returned with a compression bandage, several packs of painkillers, and a selection of junk food from the overpriced convenience store attached to the reception.   
  
They sat together on the bed, munching on the snacks and talking until the early hours of the morning until Lance fell asleep, his head dropping onto Shiro's shoulder.   
  
He stayed where he was for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of Lance's warmth curled up against his side. But he couldn't stay. Shiro climbed out of bed as carefully as he could, arms cradling Lance, lowering him gently onto the bed so he could lie down comfortably.   
  
Lance grumbled in his sleep, his eyes cracking open as Shiro tucked a blanket around him. “Stay,” he mumbled groggily, a hand slipping out of the blanket to grab Shiro’s shirt.   
  
“Next time,” Shiro promised in a low whisper, his voice strained with the effort it took to refuse. He wanted to stay, but Lance needed to rest his ankle, and he needed the bed. Lying next to him and waking up next to him would be too great of a temptation for Shiro to resist.   
  
He lifted Lance's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. With his free hand, Shiro brushed Lance’s bangs from his face, and kissed his temple, whispering a soft good night. Lance’s eyes were closed, and he was asleep again before Shiro’s lips left him.   
  
It may not have been the development either of them planed, Shiro, spending the night on the sofa, and Lance alone in the bed, but their relationship had grown stronger, and deeper, and as solid as the enduring mountains surrounding them.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I keep making them miss their chance to fuck. I promise their time will come. Until then I hope you all enjoy the deepening of their relationship. These dorks are so in love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone who's read, kudos and commented on this so far ;3; you all keep me alive. This chapter is kinda only loosely based off the prompt of summer accessories...there's like one mention anyway. 
> 
> I'm heading off to a con tomorrow so this chapter was a bit rushed so I could post it in time. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes, but please let me know if you spot anything obvious orz
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you sure you still want to go hiking again after, uh, everything that happened.”  
  
Lance shifted at the unpleasant reminder of the disaster their trip had become, but it only made him even more determined not to let it beat him.  
  
“I’m sure,” he said firmly. “It’s something you like to do, and I’d like to be able to share it with you. If you’ll let me,” Lance trailed off, sounding unsure now.  
  
Shiro smiled, warm and bright, and he leaned in to press a slow, deep kiss to Lance’s lips.  
  
“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Lance gasped when they broke apart.  
  
“Nothing. I’m just showing how thankful I am for you,” Shiro whispered, and the words hit Lance right in the chest making him dizzy.  
  
“Oh, ok,” he gasped, dazed allowing Shiro to steal another kiss.  
  
“So, you’ll help me shop for some proper hiking boots? And please tell me I can get something that’s not beige or brown.”  
  
Shiro laughed, pulling Lance against him sending them both tumbling back on the sofa, Lance lying on top of him. “They tend not to come in a large variety of colours, but I’m sure we can get you something in blue or red.”  
  
“Good enough!” Lance huffed his head dropping to Shiro’s shoulder, settling comfortably against the curve of his chest as if he belonged there.  
  
“You free this Sunday?”  
  
“I’m free, but are you sure you’re up to it or do you need to ride me again?” Shiro purred, a deep note rumbling in his chest that Lance felt through his whole body. The other man’s fingers danced across the small of his back, toying with the hem of his shirt.  
  
Lance lifted his head, pushing himself up to gape down at his sweet, loving boyfriend who really should know better than to tease him like that. “You’re not going to let me forget that any time soon are you?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“But you know, I would have ridden you all night if it wasn’t for my ankle,” Lance muttered under his breath, his head dropping down on Shiro’s chest again.  
  
“What was that?” Shiro spluttered, his body jerking beneath Lance, his hand pressing a little tighter against the other man’s back.  
  
Lace smirked, he could feel as well as hear the spike in Shiro’s heartbeat. “Oh, nothing,” he chirped sweetly.  
  
Agitated fingers fidgeted with Lance’s shirt, and a trembling hand slipped beneath the light cotton. Shiro’s hand felt hot, already sweaty against his tingling skin. He shivered, pressing closer to the warm body beneath him.  
  
Biting his lip Lance slowly lifted his head again, shifting his weight, so he was straddling Shiro hovering above him.  
  
Shiro’s face was flushed, his eyes dark and Lance watched with fascination as his tongue darted out to trace the line of his dry lips. Before Lance could lean in, kiss him and help him wet them, a sharp, impatient meow cut across them.  
  
Lance groaned and flopped back down on top of Shiro, the man below him letting out a soft oomph.  
“Sorry, she’s hungry,” he groaned as he climbed off Shiro, every limb heavy with reluctance. As much as he wanted to continue things he knew Princess wouldn’t let them be until she was fed.  
  
“No worries,” Shiro turned his head to the side and glowered at the cat who ignored him completely, pattering toward the kitchen the moment Lance was on his feet, her tail in the air.  
  
“Stupid cat.”  


* * *

  
  
“And what exactly am I looking for?” Lance asked holding a hiking boot out in front f him as if it were some curious artefact he’s just unearthed. Scowling at it he turned the boot this way and that searching for answers that, judging by the deepening crease in his brow, the boot was not providing.  
  
When they first stepped into the shop and faced with the large display of shoes that all looked pretty much the same to him, Lance froze, but he recovered quickly and took out his frustration by snatching up the shoe nearest to him to inspect it.  
  
“Well, it all depends on the type of hiking you want to do,” Shiro said carefully, his voice straining with the effort not to laugh.  
  
Lance cast him a cold, sidelong long, the shoe held almost threateningly in a tighter grip. “Type of hiking?”  
  
“Well, there’s day hiking, overnight trips and backpacking to put things simply.”  
  
“And what’s the difference?”  
  
“Day hiking is basically what we did, a short easy trip. Overnight would be like day hiking but would involve camping out in the wilderness rather than head back to a nice comfy cabin.”  
  
Lance pulled a face.  
  
“Backpacking would be all of that, but camping out for several nights, and travelling over a longer distance.”  
  
Lance’s grip on the shoe went slack, his arms dropping. “And do you...like backpacking?” He asked cautiously.  
  
Shiro pretended to consider the question for a moment, leaving the silence to weigh ominously on Lance’s shoulders. Carefully, he took the shoe from Lance’s slack grip with a reassuring smile and placed it back on the shelf.  
  
“I do like backpacking occasionally, but only if there’s somewhere I really want to explore, and that’s something we should probably work up to,” he said evenly with a lilt of teasing. Lance pouted.  
  
“Just wait until I get you on a surfboard, then we’ll see who’s laughing.”  
  
“As long as you promise to give me the kiss of life, should I drown.”  
  
Lance rolled his eyes, poking Shiro in the forehead as he leaned in towards him. “Lucky for you I do have my lifeguard certification,” Lance answered smarty, pressing a quick kiss to Shiro’s waiting lips before gently pushing him away.  
  
“Now come on, help me pick a pair of these awful shoes before I change my mind.”  


* * *

  
  
It seemed as if Lance went through almost every shoe in the shop, rejecting the majority on sight, and only deeming to try on a select few that Shiro suggested for him, the others refused because they were far too horrible to be allowed near his feet.  
  
Far from finding Lance’s high standards frustrating, Shiro was enjoying himself. It allowed him to show off some of his knowledge and make all the Cinderella jokes he desired as he helped Lance slip on shoe after shoe. And he knew Lance was doing this for him, his perfectionism born from determination to make sure their next hiking trip wasn’t a total disaster. Shiro couldn’t ask for more.  
  
“It fits! I’ve found you my hiking Prince,” Shiro cheered, throwing his hands after he finished up lacing the boot. Lance, having heard the joke for the umpteenth time now didn’t even react and only gazed down critically at the shoes.  
  
“It’s not awful I guess,” he reluctantly conceded.  
  
Shiro stood, offering his hands to Lance who took them with a long-suffering sigh. Pulling Lance to his feet Shiro spun him in a circle with a bubbly laugh before letting go. Lance rolled his eyes but expertly kept up with Shiro’s unexpected steps, light and elegant on his feet.  
  
“How do they feel?” Shiro asked, watching as Lance took a few cautionary steps around the minefield of abandoned shoes littering the floor. He still walked with a bit of a limp, a force of habit developed over the past few days while it mended making him put less weight on it.  
  
The shoes fit snuggly, but not too tight Lance noted, remembering Shiro’s advice, and the soles felt like they had just a little bit of flex to them which would probably allow him to be a bit more agile, and like all the shoes he’d tried on so far, they had a good grip. The blue and grey mix was more stylish than the majority of the beige, black and brown pairs.  
  
“They’re comfy.” Lance took another few steps, turned sharply and walked back towards Shiro. “They’ll do.” It was the highest praise Shiro hope for.  
  
“Then you shall go to the ball!”  
  
“Have you ever actually seen Cinderella?”  
  
Shiro laughed and shrugged before gathering some of the abandoned shoes from the floor to return them to their proper place. Shaking his head, Lance went to help him, tidying up their mess.  
  
Their mission did not end there. While a good pair of shoes was one of the most crucial tools for hiking, Lance could use some sensible, appropriate clothing too. So, with the chosen shoes tucked under one arm, Shiro herded a grumbling Lance towards the clothing section.  
  
“What’s wrong with just wearing normal clothes?” He whined as the wove between racks of boring clothes, the majority in muted beige, black and murky green. None of which Lance wanted to wear. Ever.  
  
“You need something a little more hard wearing. Maybe a fleece or a raincoat to keep you warm, just in case,” Shiro said stern and with a no-nonsense tone that didn’t allow any room for argument.  
  
“Uuugh. Well I guess out in the wilderness the likelihood of anyone I know seeing me is pretty low,” Lance sighed. He plucked at a nearby shirt, holding it between his thumb and forefinger pulling it to the side to study it for a moment before releasing it with a grimace. The fabric felt as horrible as it looked.  
  
“Come on it’s not that bad. I’m sure there’s something in here that will go with your shoes,” Shiro said brightly, giving Lance’s shoulder a playful nudge.  
  
Lance was still not convinced.  
  
“Tell you what, if you pick out a fleece and maybe some shorts I will try on anything you want.”  
  
That caught Lance’s interest. A devious glint lit up his eyes, his lips pulled back in a smirk. “Anything?”  
  
Shiro sensed danger, but it was too late now. The offer was out there, and if it encouraged Lance to pick out something, then it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Besides, Shiro hated going back on his word.  
  
“Anything,” he promised.  
  
With that promise under his belt, Lance attacked the task with far more enthusiasm, rummaging through rack after rack until he found something he was willing to wear. By the end of it, Lance found a blue fleece and a raincoat that would keep him warm and dry during any extreme of weather. He even picked out a pair of short, trousers and a few shirts.  
  
Shiro expected (hoped) that Lance would want to update his hiking wardrobe with that promise, and would only ask him to try on something from the shop, but Lance clearly had something else in mind. The moment he was done he ushered them over to the register to pay for his things, and all but ran out of the shop when they were done, making his way purposefully through the mall.  
  
Shiro followed, his footsteps heavy. He could only hope Lance wouldn’t take him into any weird shops.  


* * *

  
  
  
“Come on Shiro, you have to show me!” Lance called from the other side of the curtain.  
  
“Lance, I told you this was too small…”  
  
“Oh come on I’m sure it’s not that small. I’m a good judge of fit.”  
  
“Lance…” Shiro whined, pleading. Of all the things he’d imagined Lance asking him to wear, shirts that were a size too small was not one of them.  
  
“Don’t make me come in there.”  
  
Shiro sighed. Well, he had made a promise.  
  
“Ok. I’m coming out.” He pulled back the curtain, the metal rattling along the rail, a jarring sound that made him feel even more exposed as Lance’s eyes landed on him, and lit up.  
  
“I knew it! It fits perfectly!”  
  
Shiro quirked an eyebrow, his expression flat. Lance’s grin only grew even more smug.  
  
The bright Hawaiian shirt, with a bold tropical flower print, stretched over Shiro’s chest and shoulders comically, so tight the man had to hunch his shoulders to keep from ripping it. At the front, the buttons strained to stay shut, little peeks of skin showing through the gaps where the shirt couldn’t quite pull together. If Shiro so much as breathed too deeply, they looked like they would all fly off. The thin cotton hugged every line of hard, defined muscle, giving Lance quite the feast to lay his eyes on.  
  
“Now come on, stand up straight and show me those guns,” Lance egged Shiro on, flexing his arms a few times trying to get the other man to copy him.  
  
“Dare I ask why all the Hawaiian shirts?” Shiro asked, ignoring Lance’s suggestion. The moment they’d walked into the shop Lance made a b-line for the shirts and grabbed several different designs apparently at random, the only consistent thing was their size. All too small.  
  
“Well, I figure we need to go to the beach before summer’s over, you can’t have summer without a trip to the beach, and I thought you might like some new threads for the trip, that’s all,” Lance smiled innocently.  
  
“The beach…?” Shiro forgot his embarrassment for a moment, the image of lying with Lance on golden sands in nothing but their swimming trunks taking over. A trip to the beach would be nice.  
  
“Yeah, I mean if you want. Wait, don’t tell me you don’t like the beach?” Lance gasped, stricken.  
  
“No no no, I like the beach. We can go.” Shiro said hurriedly, straightening up without thinking. A harsh ripping sound followed. “Oh, no.”  
  
He quickly ducked back in the changing room, pulling the curtain to as he did so.  
  
“Wait, let me see,” Lance called, ducking into the small space with him before Shiro could stop him. “Hold still.”  
  
Lance squeezed around Shiro, walking a full circle around him to survey the damage from every angle before coming to a stop in front of the other man. “Ok, it’s just a popped seam. I can fix that.”  
  
“So that means we’re buying this shirt?”  
  
“Well yeah. Don’t worry I’ll pay for it,” Lance said, accepting the blame. “And I’ll only make you wear it when we’re alone,” he added with a wink.  
  
“Do you really like seeing me in a tight shirt that much?”  
  
Lance’s grin only grew more wicked.  
  
“Since you’re here can you help me with the buttons? I’m afraid if I move again I’ll make it worse.”  
  
“With pleasure!” Lance said gleefully. Reaching for the buttons, he made quick work of them, though his fingers ‘accidentally’ brushed against Shiro's skin on more than one occasion and lingered for longer than they needed to. He worked from top to bottom, his hands sliding around Shiro’s waist when he was done, slender fingers dancing across Shiro’s hips before curling around the curve of the other man’s ass. He squeezed, pulling Shiro towards him, meeting him with an arch of his back, their bodies pressed flushed together in the tight, confined space.  
  
“Lance!” Shiro hissed, heat rising in his cheeks and pooling somewhere else it really shouldn’t. Not in a public changing room anyway.  
  
“What? I thought you might like some help out of these trousers too?”  
  
“These are the trousers I’ve been wearing all day!”  
  
“Oops, my mistake.” Lance pulled his hands away, stepping back as far as the small space would allow, which wasn’t far enough, Shiro could still feel the heat of him against him.  
  
Shrugging the shirt off, Shiro balled it up in his hands and dropped it on Lance’s head. “Hang that up for me and go take the others back while I finish changing.”  
  
Chuckling deviously Lance pulled the shirt off his head and draped it over his arm before reaching for the others with his free hand. “I’ll wait for you outside,” he purred with a lick of his lips before ducking past the curtain, leaving Shiro alone.  
  
“That little-” he slumped against the wall, taking a moment to collect himself and try to stop the pounding of his heart that sent all the blood rushing between his legs. It took all of his self-control not to reach through the curtain and drag Lance back in there with him so he could finish what he’d started.  
  
“Not now,” he muttered firmly before quickly getting dressed. The sooner they got out of there, the sooner they could head home.  
  
“Ready?” Shiro ripped the curtain open and stumbled out of the changing room toward Lance.  
  
“Rady-” Lance stopped, turning to stare at the other man, but before he could say anything more Shiro’s fingers laced with his, pulling him close, and he bowed his head to whisper in Lance’s ear.  
  
“We should head home now.” Shiro's voice was deep and raspy, the suggestion clear even without the extra squeeze he gave Lance’s hand. A shiver shot down Lance’s spine, and he decided that telling Shiro he had his t-shirt on inside out really wasn’t that important. They’d be back soon enough and then it wouldn’t be a problem.  
  
“Yeah, I’m ready to head back,” he agreed.  
  
They couldn’t get out of the shop and to the car fast enough.  


* * *

  
  
Shiro didn’t break any speeding limits on the drive home, although he came close, Lance’s constant stream of chatter helping him stay focused until he finally pulled onto their street, so close he could see his mailbox.  
  
“-who’s that?” Lance interrupted himself mid-sentence, drawing Shiro’s attention to the figure occupying his driveway.  
  
“Keith?”  
  
“That’s Keith?” Lance stared. The man leaning nonchalantly against the sleek, red motorcycle was nothing like the Keith he’d imagined. For one thing, he was far more rugged and attractive than Lance would have liked, and maybe imagining someone plain and dull to make himself feel better had been rather childish, but really, that level of cool was just unfair.  
  
Tight, skinny jeans hugged strong, toned legs. The red leather jacket clashed horribly with the bike, and yet it was a look he carried off effortlessly. His hair (a mullet? really?!) reached his shoulders, a messy tangle of sleek black that looked soft to the touch. Heck, even Lance kinda wanted to run his fingers through it.  
  
His profile, bathed in golden sunlight was soft. A round, pretty face with a strong jaw and a slightly wonky nose that suggested it had been broken a number of times. Big eyes were framed by long, dark lashes, that looked as luxurious as his hair, and to top off the look, there was even a cliche smudge of dirt on his cheek, that, far from taking away from his good looks, only amplified them.  
  
He held his helmet on one hip, his phone in the other hand looking at it with an expression of boredom.  
  
Lance slouched in his seat, sinking as low as he could his heart sinking with him. Keith was all of Lance’s worst fears realised, everything he wasn’t. And he was certainly the type of man who could go hiking with Shiro and not do something dumb like fall down the side of the mountain and sprain his ankle.  
  
Shiro stopped the car behind Keith’s bike, and finally, the other man looked up from his phone. His face broke into a smooth grin when he saw them (well, Shiro), and he dumped his helmet on the bike, shoving his phone in his pocket as he jogged over to the car.  
  
“Shiro!”  
  
The moment Shiro stepped out of the car they clasped hands and embraced, pulling each other close, throwing their free arm around the other. Keith was just short enough that he could tuck his head under Shiro’s chin, and Lance’s stomach churned with envy.  
  
Slowly he climbed out of the car, closing the door quietly behind him he debated sneaking away. Would they even miss him? But no, that would be pathetic, and he would not give Keith the satisfaction of scaring him away.  
  
“Lance!”  
  
He turned to Shiro with a start, afraid for a moment the other man had read his mind, but Shiro was grinning from ear to ear. He’d let go of Keith and was now beckoning Lance over.  
  
“Keith, this is Lance,” Shiro introduced him, an arm slipping around Lance’s waist when he was close enough. The breathless pride in Shiro’s voice made Lance’s heart flutter and his knees go weak. He was very glad of the supportive arm wrapped around him.  
  
“Lance, Keith,” he added with a little sweep of his hand.  
  
“Hey, nice to meet you,” Lance said, adding as much swagger to his voice as he could muster, offering Keith his hand.  
  
“Good to meet you at least. Shiro’s told me all about you.”  
  
“Only good things I hope.”  
  
The smile that Keith gave him in response told Lance all he needed to know, and suddenly he remembered all of the embarrassing things he’d done in front of Shiro so far. Great.  
  
After a firm handshake, Keith turned his attention back to Shiro. “Why is your shirt on inside out?”  
  
“My shirt….” Shiro looked down at his chest and froze when he saw his shirt was indeed on inside out, reminding him of the reason he’d gotten dressed in such a

hurry in the first place. His arm tightened around Lance, hand twitching against his hip.  
  
“Oh, uh, we were just at the mall, and I was trying something on. Must have put my shirt back on inside out then,” he said with a forced laugh, the nervous smile giving him away.  
  
Lance turned away, face flush, and spun out of Shiro’s grip. “Well, I should probably leave you two alone. I bet you have a lot to catch up on.”  
  
“Wait!” Before he could get too far, Shiro caught his wrist, pulling him back. “Stay. We could watch a movie together or something. I’d like the two of you to get to know each other,” Shiro pleaded with a soft whisper, his thumb brushing against the back of Lance’s hand.  
  
Lance was torn. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to stay with them, but he felt oddly out of place in the company of two men who knew each other better than he knew Shiro, his own boyfriend. Plus the fact that they’d been rushing home only to be interrupted by fate once again had his heart feeling too tight in his chest, and it made him restless. Why did the universe hate him?  
  
He glanced over Shiro’s shoulder at Keith, wondering what the other man would have to say to the suggested get together.  
  
Keith shrugged. “Don’t look at me, I’m the gatecrasher.” He did at least sound apologetic, and the awkward sideways glance, avoiding meeting Lance or Shiro’s eye suggested that he knew he’d interrupted something and didn’t quite know what to do about it.  
  
Lance sighed. Of course, Keith hadn’t appeared there on purpose, and this was Shiro’s best friend. He had to give the man a chance and stop letting his insecurities get the better of him.  
  
“Ok. I guess I have nothing better to do,” Lance accepted with an exaggerated, resigned sigh. Shiro laugh, tugging him closer. He fished his car keys out of his pocket and dropped them into Lance’s hand.  
  
“Can you open the garage for me so Keith can stow his bike, and then park the car? I’ll go get things set up for movie night.”  
  
Lance curled his fingers around the keys. The trust Shiro put in his hand felt heavy, even if it was quite a simple task. “Sure.”  
  
Shiro bowed his head, pressing a quick kiss to Lance’s lips that turned into a whispered ‘sorry’. Accepting the apology, Lance smiled, pushing back into the kiss before stepping away.  
  
Keith was already by his bike, pointedly looking away from them. Lance quickly hopped into the driver’s seat of Shiro’s jeep and starting up the car he slowly followed Keith up the driveway as the other slowly pushed his bike towards the garage. When he was close enough, he stalled the car and opened the garage door with the remote. Keith ducked in as soon as the door was high enough, tucking his bike safely towards the back before he turned around and shot Lance a thumbs up, and then headed to the side door to let himself into the house.  
  
Parking the car, Lance used the remote again to lock the garage door. He stayed in the car his hand curled around the wheel. He was still nervous about going in there, spending time with Shiro and someone who meant so much to him.  
  
What if he did something to humiliate himself or something dumb that made Keith hate him? What if Keith was in there right now, whispering into Shiro’s ear that Lance wasn’t good enough?  
  
Lance groaned and slammed his head against the wheel. Damn it, he was too old for this crippling self-doubt.  
  
Still, with how often Shiro talked about Keith, who could blame him for being nervous.  
  


* * *

  
  
Walking into the house laughter flowed from the kitchen and Lance froze for a moment, alone in the hallway. They sounded happy, completely at ease. Shiro’s laugh was deep, and smooth transforming into an indignant snort as Keith said something Lance couldn’t quite hear.  
  
“Oh Lance, thank god there you are,” Shiro bounded out of the kitchen suddenly, a fresh bowl of popcorn in hand. He hurried over to Lance and spoke in a low, exaggerated whisper that easily carried to Keith, standing in the kitchen doorway behind him. “Please pick a movie for us to watch or else Keith will make me watch Die Hard again.”  
  
“What’s wrong with Die Hard?” Lance asked.  
  
Shiro’s mouth dropped open, askance, and Keith gave a cheer of approval. “Ha, I told you. Everyone likes Die Hard!”  
  
“I can’t believe it. My own boyfriend,” Shiro bemoaned, turning away with a forlorn look he dragged his feet into the living room, leaving Lance and Keith behind.  
  
The two men shared a grin, the awkward smile of two people who didn’t really know each other suddenly left alone.  
  
“You know, Shiro still doesn’t believe me when I say Die Hard is a Christmas movie,” Keith blurted out.  
  
Lance stared at him for a moment, his surprise at Keith speaking to him transforming into surprise at what he’d said. “What!? But it’s not Christmas without Die Hard!”  
  
“Right!”  
  
Their smiles were a little easier now though still tinged with some awkwardness, not really sure where to go from there. Thankfully, Shiro’s voice interrupted them, demanding to know what was taking them so long.  
  
Hurrying into the living room Lance paused for a moment, wondering where he should sit. Shiro was on the sofa, curled up comfortably in one corner. There was plenty of room for all three of them to sit there, but it really didn’t seem appropriate to snuggle up with his boyfriend in front of company, especially when said company was his boyfriends oldest friend. Lance jumped into the armchair next to the sofa instead.  
  
He saw Keith and Shiro share a look from the corner of his eye, a silent conversation passing between them before Keith settled on the sofa with Shiro, sitting in the opposite corner leaving a space between them.  
  
After some scrolling through Netflix, they settled on a film they were all willing to watch (which wasn’t Die Hard), and they watched it in total silence.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Lance stretched his arms above his head, arching his back like a cat as the credits rolled. He hadn’t moved throughout the whole film, and his limbs were protesting. Thankfully the movie had been engaging enough that the silence that stretched between them wasn’t too obvious, but now that it was over it suddenly grew heavier and more noticeable. They all sat awkwardly, no one had moved much during the film, and the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table had hardly been touched.  
  
“How about some drinks? More snacks? We could order pizza,” Shiro suggested in a rush, jumping to his feet to stretch stiff legs. He wasn’t ready to let the evening end there, as awkward as the silence was.  
  
“Do you have my strawberry milk?” Keith asked. Slouched in the other corner of the sofa he looked like he’d become one with it.  
  
“Well I didn’t know you were coming, so no.”  
  
Keith gasped, affronted. “And you promised you’d always have strawberry milk for me. How could you break your promise?”  
  
“I have some if you want it?” Lance piped up, never one to be left out of a conversation going on right in front of him, and the offer gave him the chance to show Keith his good side. Both men turned to face him, casting each other a sidelong look, another silent message passing between them that Lance tried not to let it get to him.  
  
“Really? That would be great, thanks.” Neither of them had the heart to tell him that the strawberry milk was a long-running joke and that Keith actually didn’t actually like the stuff.  
  
Happy for the excuse to step away from the stifling atmosphere in the room, Lance jumped out of the armchair and made for the door. Keith rose to follow him.  
  
“Where are you going?” Lance asked, his pace slowing.  
  
“I’m coming with you.”  
  
“It’s just a carton of milk, I think I can handle it.”  
  
Keith shrugged, and Lance knew it was about more than just fetching the milk. Well, the quicker he got they got it over with, the better.  


* * *

  
“You don’t like me much, do you?”  
  
“What? No. I never said that.” Lance baulked. He couldn’t say he wasn’t expecting it, although he had thought Keith would start with something along the lines of ‘If you ever hurt Shiro I’ll make you pay’, and he had hoped the other man would at least have the decency to wait until he’d gotten the milk out of the fridge.  
  
Keith laughed and forced a grin. “Don’t worry, a lot of people don’t like me at first. Apparently, I’m aloof and confrontational, so that makes people think I think I’m better than them. Also, Shiro boyfriends never like how much he talks about me. I keep telling him to watch out for that, but he never listens.”  
  
Lance stared at Keith for a moment, taken aback at the others mans open honesty.  
  
“I guess I was getting a little jealous,” he admitted, Keith’s steady, understanding gaze drawing the truth out of him.  
  
“It’s just I was feeling kinda….” Lance trailed off.  
  
“Threatened?” Keith offered.  
  
Lance smiled weakly and moved over to the fridge to grab the carton of milk.  
  
“You have nothing to worry about.”  
  
“People used to say I was too loud and obnoxious. Actually a lot of people probably still do,” Lance said, setting the milk down on the counter.  
  
Keith watched him, blinking slowly not entirely sure what he was getting at.  
  
“So people might like me at first because I’m the clown. I can make them laugh, and everyone loves to laugh right? But after a while, it grates on them, and they get tired of me.”  
  
Keith’s mouth opened in a silent ‘oh’, and he nodded in understanding but did not interrupt.  
  
“I’m not cool or sophisticated. I guess I kinda worry Shiro will get tired of me too one day. Did he tell you how we met?”  
  
Keith stifled a laugh. “Yeah.”  
  
“I still can’t believe he forgave me for that,” Lance groaned, slumping against the counter.  
  
“He thought it was cute.”  
  
Lance lifted his head and scowled.  
  
“No really. He was all eager to go over and introduce himself to you, but then you started to lay into your new neighbour, and he couldn’t stop you. If I remember rightly, I think he said your eyes

were sparkling with such intensity, and they were so pretty, that he got distracted and couldn’t even remember exactly what you said anyway.”  
  
“Shiro….said that?”  
  
Keith nodded.  
  
“He really has told you everything.”  
  
“He talks a lot about the people he likes.”  
  
“So he told you about the hiking trip too?”  
  
“He might have mentioned it.”  
  
Lance groaned again.  
  
“You know hiking is just a hobby for Shiro. He’d probably give it up for you if you asked.”  
  
“I’d never ask him to do that,” Lance said vehemently, straightening up sharply.  
  
“Good,” Keith grinned and snatched up the carton of milk, “and thanks for this.”  
  
“Sure. And I don’t drink from the carton or anything, so you don’t have to worry about backwash.”  
  
“Good to know. Oh, and one more thing. If you do ever hurt Shiro, no one will ever find your body.”  
  
“Noted.”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“You took your time. Where’s Lance?” Shiro asked when Keith strode back into the living room and flopped down in the corner of the sofa again.  
  
“Bathroom, he’ll be back in a minute. And Lance was introducing me to Princess.”  
  
“She likes you?” Shiro asked with a hint of a pout.  
  
“Yeah, she’s super friendly.”  
  
“She never lets me pet her…” Shiro grumbled under his breath.  
  
Keith laughed. “Probably because she knows you’re stealing Lance’s attention away from her.”  
  
Shiro huffed.  
  
Shortly after they heard the front door open, announcing Lance’s return.  
  
“Hey, sorry we took a while,” he apologised, bounding into the living room and over to the sofa, dropping between Keith and Shiro.  
  
For a moment Shiro was too taken aback to do anything, but he recovered quickly as Lance leaned against his side, curling against him. Shiro’s hand found his knee, a touch innocent enough to not make this awkward for Keith sitting with them.  
  
“So what are we watching now?”  
  


* * *

  
  
“Not that I’m unhappy to see you or anything, but why are you here?” Shiro asked, a beer in one hand. It was late, and Lance had gone home leaving the two friends to catch up.  
  
“You sent me a six-page email freaking out because you were worried you were falling too hard and too fast for your new boyfriend.” Keith deadpanned.  
  
“Oh...I really sent that email?”  
  
“Yup, you really did, and like the good friend I am I read every word,” Keith said before taking a big gulp of beer.  
  
“So have you told him?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“That you love him.”  
  
Shiro almost choked on his drink. “I can’t!”  
  
“Why not? At the very least he won’t reject you if you say it.”  
  
Shiro narrowed his eyes at Keith. “How do you know that? You didn’t say anything weird to him did you?”  
  
“We talked, and we came to an understanding, don’t worry about it.”  
  
“But you like him?” Shiro wheedled.  
  
“Yeah. He’s ok.”  
  
They were silent for a moment.  
  
“So have you two fucked at least?”  
  
Luckily, Shiro hadn’t been drinking anything then. “Keith!”  
  
Keith only stared him down. Shiro groaned. “Well it’s not like we haven’t had the opportunity, but something keeps getting in the way.” He shot Keith a meaningful look.  
  
“Sorry. Next time I’ll warn you if I’m planning to visit, just in case you want to bang your boyfriend.”  
  
Shiro shot Kieth a hard look over his beer and took another drink.  
  
“You could go over there now, pay him a little midnight visit. I’ll be fine on my own, I’m a big boy now,” Keith teased.  
  
“No, it’s fine. Besides even if I did go over there, he’d probably tell me off for being a bad host and leaving you, and kick me out.”  
  
Keith laughed and took another swig of his beer. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance finally get the intimate moment together they've been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically all smut. So I hope you are all ready for that. 
> 
> A big thank you to Lori T for betaing this chapter and reassuring me that the smut wasn't awful xD

Lance lay back in the water staring up at the clear, pitch black sky dotted with sparkling stars. The night was cool but still warm enough to enjoy the pool, the water lapping against his skin like a gentle caress. The hour late enough that no one would see, let alone question, him lounging in the pool butt naked.  
  
Not that being found was a real concern. To one side was Lance's house, dark and empty (except for maybe Princess prowling around hiding his mail). To the other was old Mrs Williams, who had more interest in peering out of her living room window at the people passing in front of her house, so Shiro's back garden was safe from prying eyes. He'd given Lance free reign of his house and pool, trusting him to watch the place while he returned to his hometown for the weekend to spend some time with old friends.  
  
There was nothing of great value in Shiro’s house, nothing that needed to be guarded over the weekend anyway, but it was no secret that Lance loved the pool, and when Shiro left that morning he’d passed his house keys to Lance with a lingering kiss and a whispered ‘I’ll miss you’.  
  
Lance appreciated the gesture. Shiro was thinking of him, and it gave Lance something to occupy his mind with while he spent the first weekend without his boyfriend. His absence made Lance realise just how much time they’d been spending together since the start of their relationship, how they’d seen or spoken to each other every single day. They’d been together for a few weeks now and the time had flown by in the joy and excitement of each other’s company. It also made him realise how little time he’d spent with his friends over the summer.   
  
Some time apart was probably for the best.   
  
The timing could have been better, however. Why did they have to pick this weekend? They couldn't have known, of course, even Shiro didn’t know, and after receiving the impromptu invite from his friends, Lance wasn’t going to tell him.   
  
A soft sigh blew passed his lips into the endless night. Lance closed his eyes and dragged his arms through the water, gently propelling himself across the surface. The pool was some comfort but knowing what tomorrow held only made his heartache at Shiro's absence even more.  
  
Tomorrow was the 28th of July, and he knew, if he had told Shiro it was his birthday, the other man would have immediately refused the invitation. But Lance refused to the ‘that’ boyfriend who made their partner choose between him and friends. He’d even persuaded Shiro to accept the invitation in the first place.  
  
What time was it? He knew it was close to midnight, and sure, his plan to lounge in the pool until then, to spend the first minutes of his birthday in Shiro’s pool just to feel a little closer to him was rather pathetic, but it was all he had. It wasn’t even making him feel any better, but he stayed anyway.   
  
“Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me,” he sang under his breath, eyes still closed as he floated there.  
  
The night was completely silent, so quiet that every little noise carried clearly through the still air. The low drone of faraway traffic, the chirp of crickets, the low creak of the back door and the tread of bare feet on grass.   
  
Wait. That wasn’t right. Lance dropped into the water like a stone and broke the surface spluttering and coughing as he flailed about trying to right himself before facing the intruder prowling towards him.   
  
“Lance?”  
  
“Shiro? What are you doing here?” Lance coughed blinking water out of his eyes. He shook his head, wet bangs slapping against his fringe dripping more water in his eyes. He heard Shiro chuckle, the tread of his footsteps drawing closer.  
  
“I live here.”  
  
Pushing his fingers through his hair, slicking his wet bangs away from his face Lance glared up as Shiro. “And you left this morning to go spend the weekend with your friends. Why are you back? Did something happen?”  
  
“I was made aware of something very important.”   
  
“Oh? What?”  
  
Shiro shot him a mischievous smile but did not answer. He walked a slow circle around the edge of the pool, his eyes trained on Lance like a predator sizing up its next meal. The glint in his eyes suggested he knew Lance was naked even though the water was dark and only the faint light of the moon glinted off the surface.   
  
“The water looks good,” Shiro hummed, and he pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side.  
  
Lance yelped and covered his eyes with his hand. “Shiro, what are you doing!?”  
  
“Joining you.”  
  
Lance heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and pressed his hand harder over his face. It wasn't that he didn't want to see, far from it, but that single peek of Shiro's pale skin glowing in the moonlight was already starting to make him feel light-headed. Even though it was dark, if Shiro got in the water with him Lance doubted he could hide the problem growing between his legs.   
  
“You know what, I've been in here for a while, so I think I'll get out. It's all yours.” Lance said in a rush, wading through the water his hand still pressed over his eyes. He had no idea where he was going, but if he walked straight he would run into the wall of the pool eventually, then all he had to go was climb out, grab his clothes and make his escape.  
  
A loud splash stopped him. Close. A wave of water washed over him in the wake of someone diving in right next to him. Lance spat water out of his mouth, coughing again. He dropped his hand and turned to face Shiro, who was doggy paddling through the water to him.   
  
His hair was plastered down flat to his head and tendrils of white hair stuck to his face. A big, playful grin flashed a row of perfect white teeth, and the dark grey eyes burned with a look that sent a shiver down Lance’s spine. The moonlight bathes his skin in a soft glow that caught the droplets of water clinging to him. Lance’s breath caught in his throat, and he froze.   
  
“Hmm. The water is nice,” Shiro mused to himself as if there was nothing strange about them both being in the pool together, naked. He came to a stop suddenly and arched out of the water, leaning backwards his chest and shoulder breaking the surface as he fell back. Water ran over hard, toned muscle, drawing Lance's eye down over smooth pecs, a tight, flat stomach and a trail of dark hair that pulled his gaze lower, lower. He quickly looked away to stop himself from leering, but it was too late. All the blood was rushing south, and he couldn't move.  
  
“The stars are pretty.”  
  
“Stars? Oh yeah. It’s such a pretty night,” Lance stuttered, risking a sidelong glance at the other man. Shiro floated on his back, gazing up at the stars much as Lance had earlier, the entire front of his naked body exposed. Lance licked his lips, his mouth dry.   
  
Shiro floated there for a moment, not moving, but the stars quickly lost their thrall over him. There was something far more beautiful closer to home. He sank into the water again, stood and slowly waded towards Lance, who still hadn’t moved.   
  
In the dark of night his rich brown skin seemed even darker and appeared to be woven from the night around him. The water droplets shimmered in the moonlight against him, twinkling like stars making him look as mysterious and fathomless as the night sky.   
  
“Did you miss me?” Shiro asked in a low voice, coming to a stop in front of Lance. His fingers brushed along Lance’s arm and over his shoulder to curl around the back of his neck.   
  
“I did, but are you going to tell me why you’re here? You’re supposed you be with your friends,” Lance repeated weakly the conviction in his words slipping, sinking to the bottom of the pool. He was glad to see Shiro, happy the other man was there with him. It was as if the heavens had heard him, and granted his wish, and now the man he loved was standing in front of him, looking utterly stunning. What could Lance find wrong with that?   
  
“I’ve told you. I was made aware or something, so I had to come back.” Shiro bowed his head, forehead pressing against Lance’s. His thumb curled around Lance’s jaw and pressed against his bottom lip.   
  
“And are you going to tell me what that is?”   
  
Shiro smiled again, his thumb trailing along Lance’s lip and pressed into the corner of his mouth. Lance’s eyes were an even deeper blue than he remembered. The small pinpricks of colour swirled like twin whirlpools, swallowing the reflection of the stars. Heavy, wet lashes fluttered across them, droplets of water catching the moonlight making them sparkle. He answered Lance with a kiss, a soft press of lips that tasted like chlorine echoing their very first kiss, but now with a heat that simmered beneath their skin, a shared ache forming deep in their bellies.   
  
Shiro’s free hand curled behind Lance and settled in the delicate dip at the small of his back. He pulled Lance forward and arched his hips to meet him, crushing himself against him.   
  
“Oh!” Lance moaned into the kiss, sharp and breathless. His hips bucked as his hard heat pressed against Shiro’s, sandwiched between them. He wasn’t the only one with a ‘problem’, so really, it wasn’t a problem at all.   
  
“Mmm,” Shiro hummed, and he nibbled on Lance’s lower lip. He kept his hand against Lance’s back, holding him firmly in place as he rolled his hips again, grinding his hard cock against his lovers. Lance’s cock jumped and twitched eagerly against his in response and it drew a low groan from Shiro as he thrust against the other man, hard and slow.   
  
Lance trembled against him, hips stuttering against Shiro’s searching for more friction but not quite in control of his own body. His hands landed on Shiro’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin hard enough to leave a mark. Shiro pressed forward with more force, pulling Lance against him until there was not a breath of space between them. He hissed as Lance’s nails dug deeper, but he bucked his hips again, rewarding it.   
  
“Fuck!” Lance cried when they broke apart, his head rolling back.

His eyes were unfocused, dazed, and a trail of saliva dribbled from the corner of his mouth over Shiro’s thumb. Shiro rolled his hips once more, revelling in shuddering moan is drew from Lance.   
  
“Do you want me to stop?” Shiro asked, his voice thick and raspy. He held still, hand pressed against the small of Lance’s back keeping him in place. Their aching members pulsed against each other, his hold so tight that neither could get what they craved. He felt Lance try, giving his hips a slight wiggle silently begging for more. But Shiro needed to hear it. He held tighter, pressing Lance against him so he couldn’t move an inch.   
  
Lance whined, pulling his lower lip between his teeth as the rush of being so close, skin to skin, washed over him. Intoxicating. What had Shiro stopped? Had he said...something? It took a moment for the words to sink in, to realise what Shiro was asking.   
  
They were in the pool. In Shiro’s back garden, exposed. It may be late, and the risk of them getting caught was minimal, but he should probably take a moment to consider if fucking in the pool was the best idea. His chest heaved as he sucked in air, trying to catch his breath, ever inhale pushing himself against Shiro’s hard, toned chest.   
  
Shiro was equally as breathless, Lance could feel it, and he felt the raging pulse of his heart beating in time with his own. Slowly his eyes focused again, awareness lighting in his eyes. He lifted his hands from Shiro's shoulders to cup the other man's face, thumbs pressing along the sides of his jaw. The moonlight behind him gave his outline a beautiful pale glow, making the dark storm in his eyes stand out. A storm focused entirely on Lance, a storm that raged for him.  
  
“No,” Lance breathed against Shiro's lips, pulling him in for a clumsy kiss that was returned with the full passion of the storm now that nothing was holding it back. Shiro surged forward, using the bulk of his body to push Lance back until they hit the wall. His hands curled around the edge of the pool, either side of Lance caging him between them. He pressed forward, as close as he could get, hips coming to meet Lance again. They moaned in unison, the sound swallowed by clumsy lips, the kiss a mess of open mouths, teeth bumping together in desperation, tongues chasing each other connected by a string of saliva.  
  
Shiro thrust frantically, meeting Lance’s erratic movements, neither of them having the presence of mind to form any sort of rhythm. They only wanted more — needed more. The water sloshes around them, amplifying the slap of their bodies as they met each other.   
  
It was so much. Too much. They needed to slow down, just a little. Enough to savour it. Shiro slid one hand between them, trembling fingers wrapping around both their cocks he squeezed, pressing them together.   
  
Lance moaned, the sound low and drawn out. He paused for a moment before slowly rolling his hips into Shiro’s hand, searching for that sweet sensation again. The heat was enough to bring Shiro back to his senses somewhat, enough for him to think how he could pleasure Lance even more. He bucked his hips to meet Lance, grip loosening enough to allow their hot cocks to slide together without any restraint.   
  
Better. Now they had a rhythm going. It started slow, each roll of their hips hard and deliberate, getting faster as they hit their stride. Once they managed to build a comfortable, shared pace Shiro squeezed them together, his hand pumping up and down their length in time to their movements.   
  
“Shiro, Shiro,” Lance gasped his head falling to Shiro’s shoulder. Trembling, swollen lips pressed against the smooth column of Shiro’s neck, teeth scraping against sensitive skin that had Shiro picking up his pace, his thrusts becoming harder and more demanding.  
  
The hand on their cocks slid up, the pad of his thumb finding the tip of Lance’s pretty cock. He circled his thumb around it and wished he could see it better, maybe even get a taste. But there would be time for that later. For now, he would have to content himself with the feeling of Lance's aching arousal in his hand pressed against his own.  
  
His free hand moved to Lance's hip and slid lower, curling around the back of his thigh. A gentle tug was the only hint Lance needed to wrap his legs around Shiro's waist. The new angle gave a different sensation, and Shiro rolled his hips, slow and deep to get a proper feel for the way their bodies moved together. It was a little more awkward, but they were closer, and Lance's cock jumped against his fingers at the slow drag. Shiro cock pulsed against it, the ache forming a knot deep in his gut that told him he wouldn't last much longer.  
  
“Shiro.” Lance mewled, lips brushing against the shell of the other man's ear, making him shudder. Shiro thrust forward, hard, and Lance’s strangled moan filled the night around them. His teeth sank into Shiro’s neck, biting and sucking in an effort to keep quiet. It made Shiro choke and almost lose all his sense.  
  
“Yes baby, that's so good,” he gasped, rolling his hips nice and slow to reward Lance. The other man shuddered against him, his teeth scraping against Shiro's skin determined to leave a mark. Shiro encouraged him with another roll of his hips and a squeeze of his hand.  
  
His hand slid across Lance’s thigh. Up across his hip and around to his ass to cup a firm, pert cheek. He squeezed and pulled Lance toward him at the same time as he gave a sharp snap of his hips, their cocks twitching with joy at the sweet friction.   
  
Lance groaned into Shiro’s neck, a sound Shiro felt reverberating across his throat. Lance’s legs tightened around him, shaking with need and desire, and Shiro wanted nothing more than to give him everything.  
  
Shiro growled, teeth gritted and bared in a way that was entirely animalistic and the snap of his hips faster and harder driven by instinct. The hand on Lance’s ass moved around, strong fingers pushing between his cheeks to circle the tight ring of muscle that quivered at his touch. He curled his fingers, pressing harder but not quite pushing in. He waited.   
  
Lance arched forward, arching against Shiro before he thrust back, pushing his ass very deliberately against the other man's patient finger. It was all the permission Shiro needed. A thick finger penetrated him, the heat of arousal coursing through Lance's body and the water surrounding them making him nice and loose. He took Shiro's finger with no trouble. Lance let out a strangled cry and didn’t try to muffle it this time. His hips bucked at the intrusion, thrusting forward then grinding back on the fingers hurriedly, as if he couldn't decide which he liked more.  
  
“Shh, sweetheart,” Shiro whispered pressing a kiss to Lance's shoulder. He slid his finger as deep as it would go and held it there. With a roll of his hips, he pressed forward but didn't move back, pinning Lance in place trying to keep him as still.  
  
“Breathe.” He licked Lance's neck, tasting the tang of Lance's sweaty skin over the chlorine. He curled his finger inside Lance but did no more than that as he whispered sweet nothings, drawing Lance back to him. They were both close, so close, but he wanted to draw this out as long as possible, he wanted to drown Lance's entire body in pleasure.  
  
“Please...Shiro...” Lance gasped, his hips jerking but not able to move enough. He whined and tried again but to no avail.  
  
“I'll give you everything you want sweetheart,” Shiro promised, a small roll of his hips drawing a stuttering gasp from Lance. He stilled.  
  
“Just breath for a moment.” Shiro curled his finger again and slowly pulled it out before thrusting it back in.  
  
“Aaaah!”  
  
“Good boy.” Shiro rewarded him with another gentle roll of his hips, and Lance's body went lax, completely at his mercy.  
  
After that Shiro wasted no time in getting on with things, each thrust now a long, slow drag. His hand around their cocks barely moved, squeezing just enough to make sure they rubbed together with every thrust.   
  
A second finger joined the first, a little tight but just about manageable. If he wanted to go any further, they would need lube, but he’d finish things here first. He thrust his fingers in and out, pushing as deep as he could with them using every roll of his hips to press Lance back and impale him. He curled his fingers, scissoring them as much as he could preparing the other man for what would come later.  
  
Lance found his rhythm again, his legs squeezing around Shiro’s waist with as much strength as he could muster. He bucked his hips with quick, shallow thrusts. He couldn’t move much, but he made up for it with force, grinding hard against Shiro’s cock then fucking himself back on Shiro’s fingers, angling himself so they could reach even deeper.  
  
Shiro held still for a moment, allowing Lance to find the position he liked best. And he knew when he’d found it. After one particular snap of his hips, Lance’s back arched, a shiver going through him that shot all the way to his dick, and his tight, hot passage clenched around Shiro’s curled fingers.   
  
There.   
  
He moved again, thrusting his fingers into that same spot, again and again, giving the other man everything he was asking for. Shiro bucked hard against him, more frantic and urgent knowing there was no way they could hold out any longer.  
  
“Shiro, Shiro,” Lance repeated Shiro's name like a mantra, falling from his lips with every thrust and Shiro groaned in response,  
  
“Come on baby,” Shiro growled in Lance's ear, his hand pumping their cocks faster in time with their frantic thrusts.  
  
That growl was Lance's undoing. He came with a choked cry, the pulse of his spilling cock against Shiro’s making the other man follow shortly after. Shiro's fingers curled inside Lance, hips stuttering as he blew his load, and Lance ground back against him until they were both spent. They collapsed against each other, Shiro crushing Lance against the

wall was the road out their orgasm.  
  
“That was-”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Lance huffed out a breathy laugh, his head rolling on Shiro’s shoulder. His limbs felt like jelly, and his legs shook with the effort to stay wrapped around Shiro, but that was probably the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. It was worth the wait.   
  
“Do you want to take this inside?” Shiro hummed, coy. His fingers twitched inside Lance suggestively, pressing against that spot deep inside that made him shudder and had his cock twitching back to life.  
  
“Wow, not even going to let me catch my breath huh?” Lance teased, lifting his head to catch Shiro's lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Shiro smirked and slowly thrust his fingers inside the willing body pressed against him before he removed them. Both hands moved to Lance’s thighs, supporting him as they continued to kiss, the boil of passion simmered into something less frantic but that still burned with hot, unquenched desire.   
  
Reluctantly the broke apart, climbing out of the pool together, but they weren’t apart for long. Shiro swept Lance up into his arms, clothes forgotten. They didn’t need them. He carried Lance into the house, their progress slow as their lips met again.  
  
When they arrived in the bedroom, Shiro tossed Lance onto the bed, who let out a shrill little scream. Shiro jumped after him, crawling on top of the other man, caging him with his arms and legs.   
  
“I'm going to fuck you so hard into this mattress, the bed will break,” Shiro growled against Lance's lips.  
  
He felt the laugh before he heard it, the quirk of a smile on Lance's lips before he broke out in a fit of giggles that he couldn't control.  
  
“Sorry. Was that too much?” Shiro lifted himself up, his expression so stricken that it only made Lance laugh harder.  
  
“No. It's not that. It's great. Just. Wasn't expecting it,” he gasped between giggles.  
  
Shiro pouted his lower lip jutting out.  
  
Lance’s expression softened, though his eyes still shone with mirth. His fingers curled around the back of Shiro’s neck and he pulled him down. “Aw come on, it was cute.”  
  
“It wasn't meant to be cute,” Shiro grumbled, and Lance laughed again.  
  
“Well, why don't you show me what your true intentions are?” Lance hummed, arching his body up to meet Shiro. Their skin was still damp and slick from the pool so their bodies sliding against each other with ease. Shiro sank down to meet him, heated skin pressed against heated skin so hot it almost burned. Lips met slow and passionate the tangle of their tongues more coordinate. A gentle kiss, so they could take their time to enjoy each other.   
  
Then Lance bucked his hips, grinding his half hard cock against Shiro’s throwing off the slow, gentle rhythm of the kiss.  The other man grumbled into the kiss, one eye cracking open to glare at the man beneath him.   
  
“Now who's impatient?” He mumbled, but Lance only smirked against his lips and did it again.  
  
“You little-” Shiro growled and he rolled his hips against Lance, pushing him down onto the bed and earning a breathy moan. He smirked and kissed Lance harder before pulling away.  
  
“Okay then. Since you asked so nicely.” He climbed off Lance and reached for the little drawer on his bedside table. Lance’s hand followed him, teasing fingers dancing across his thigh, calling him back. Shiro ripped the drawer out completely and tipped the contents onto the floor. There was no time for anything less. He quickly spotted the bottle of lube and snatched it up before returning to Lance.   
  
“Oh, someone's prepared. That sure you were going to get lucky hmm?” Lance smirked playfully.  
  
“I had a feeling,” Shiro chuckled, climbing over Lance to sit between his legs. The other man made room for him without the word, long, gangly limbs framing him exposing smooth thighs that Shiro couldn't resist. He lowered himself between Lance's legs, pressing quick, soft kisses against dark, earthy skin that really was just as soft as it looked.  
  
Lance twitched and giggled, his legs jerking with every fluttering kiss. “What are you doing? That tickles?”  
  
“Just getting a taste,” Shiro purred, and after another kiss he ran his tongue along Lance's thigh, drawing a trail of saliva all the way up to his hip. Lance arched off the bed, a low moan falling from his lips.  
  
“You're so pretty,” Shiro whispered, his lips brushing along Lance's hip, following the neat line of dark curly hair between his legs (Lance kept it trimmed, obviously. How cute) and to his growing hard-on. Shiro pressed a kiss to the side of Lance's cock.  
  
“Are you talking to my dick?”  
  
Shiro only hummed and gave another kiss to the hardening member, earning another moan from Lance and an eager twitch from the other's cock. He lifted his head his lips brushing over the head before they wrapped around it, finally getting the taste of Lance he’d been craving. He sucked, hard, and Lance's hips bucked, driving more of his cock into Shiro's welcoming mouth.  
  
“Shiro!”  
  
The man hummed, the vibration travelling along Lance's cock making him buck his hips again, Shiro's name falling from his lips in a strangled gasp. It was beautiful, but Shiro wanted to take his time with this. His fingers curled around Lance's hips, pushing them down on the bed and holding them in place, then he pulled his head back so he only had his lips wrapped around the tip.  
  
Lance was fully hard now and leaking, his taste even stronger on Shiro's tongue. He sucked and lapped up every drop, his tongue moving quickly across Lance's cock, teasing but not quite enough. The other man whined, straining against Shiro's hold.  
  
“Please...”  
  
How could he say no? Shiro took more of Lance into his mouth, his tongue pressing along the underside and the pulsing vein. He sucked again and licked a slow line all the way back up to the tip. Lance groaned, his legs closing around Shiro's head, his thighs clamped around him keeping him there. But Shiro didn't mind. He did the same thing again, slower and with more purpose, and Lance let go of all his inhibitions, his cries of pleasure filling the room now that he didn't have to worry about getting caught.  
  
With each bob of his head, Shiro went faster, sucking and licking on Lance's quivering member, bombarding him with wave after wave of pleasure until he came undone. There was no warning, only a moment of tension that shot through Lance's body, and then Shiro's mouth filled with cum. He licked his lips and swallowed every drop, lapping at Lance's spent cock as Lance, trembling, skin now covered in a thin sheen of sweat, rode out his orgasm.  
  
“Shiro, I-” A strangle gasp cut off his words as Shiro kissed his dick, tempting it back to life for another round.  
  
His kisses trailed up Lance's body, lips brushing against a flat, toned stomach that made Lance twitch. Shiro lifted his head, dark eyes smirking up at the dazed, unfocused blue eyes looking down at him. “You taste so good,” he purred, licking his lips before his tongue found the sweet taste of Lance's skin, dragging a long line through the sheen of bitter sweat.  
  
Lance groaned. “I didn't know, you were such a pervert,” he gasped, his breath hitching again as Shiro's tongue found his nipple.  
  
“Is it too much?” Shiro asked, pressing a quick kiss to the hardening nub.  
  
“No.”  
  
Shiro took the nipple into his mouth, pinching it between his teeth and Lance moaned again.  
  
After a slow exploration of Lance's body, Shiro finally came up to meet Lance’s hungry, waiting lips. Their mouths crushed together. Lance’s fingers tangled in Shiro’s hair and pulled in his desperation to kiss harder, deeper. Shiro met him with equal hunger, their mouths aching with the force of it but neither wanted to stop. They wanted more, wanted to be closer.   
  
Lips still connected with Lance’s, eyes closed, Shiro uncapped the lube blindly with one hand and squirted a generous blob onto his fingers. Some fell onto the sheets beside him but he didn't care, there was enough of it on his fingers and that was all that mattered. His hands shaking he smeared the lube across his fingers, coating them generously before pushing them between Lance's legs.   
  
As soon as he was there Lance lifted his hips off the bed, inviting, and Shiro immediately pushed two fingers into him again, hard and fast. Lance bit on Shiro's lower lip, pulling it between his teeth and Shiro was sure he tasted a tang of something sharp that might have been blood. It didn't matter. He pulled his fingers out and thrust them in again swallowing Lance's moan with a hard, deep kiss.  
  
Shiro started to scissor his fingers, his free hand wrapping around Lance's cock, rising to attention once again. He stroked him with every thrust of his fingers and could soon add a third.  
  
Sloppy kisses trailed from Lance's lips, across his jaw to his ear and Shiro growled. “Have you been waiting for me? Preparing for me?” He thrust his fingers in again, marvelling at the ease with which Lance took him.  
  
Lance sobbed, his back arching higher off the bed and Shiro thrust his fingers in again, harder and deeper. “I think about you, every time.”   
  
“Good boy. You did such a good job. So loose, so ready for me,” Shiro groaned, nibbling on the tender skin of Lance's earlobe. Just imaging Lance playing with himself, fucking himself with all manner of toys while he thought of Shiro made Shiro’s cock jump with excitement, a hard, demanding pulse that made him painfully aware of just how aroused he was.  
  
“I've wanted you, for so long,” Lance cried, his hips bucking off the bed, chasing Shiro's fingers.  
  
“Fuck!” Shiro thrust his fingers in once more before pulling them out completely, drawing a soft whimper from Lance that Shiro shushed away with a soft kiss.  
  
“It's ok sweetheart, soon you'll have all of me. Is that what you want?”  
  
Lance whimpered again and nodded, his lips trembling against Shiro's.  
  
Shiro grabbed the lube again, and the sound of the cap popping awoke something in Lance. His

hands grabbed Shiro's shoulders, pushing firmly and for a moment Shiro thought he wanted to stop.  
  
“Let me?” He begged. Shiro handed him the bottle without a word.  
  
With some shuffling they both sat up, Lance swaying drunkenly struggling to stay upright. All the blood was rushing to his dick, and he felt light-headed, but he wanted to do this. Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance's waist, shaky but a little steadier than his lover.  
  
Lance's hands shook as he squeezed a dollop of lube into his palm, tossing the bottle to one side when he felt he had enough. Then he looked down as Shiro's cock. Thick and red, pulsing with need. “You're so big.” Lance swallowed thickly.  
  
“Do you think you can take it?” Shiro's fingers rubbed against his hip, his grip hard but there was a gentleness to his tone.  
  
“Oh, I can take it,” Lance said with a shaky breath before wrapping his hand around the other man's cock. It was so big he could only just wrap his fingers around it, and Lance's dick twitched in eager anticipation.  
  
“I can take all of it,” he added, giving Shiro's dick a firm stroke coating it with the lube on his palm.  
  
Shiro groaned, the sound low and primal, his hips bucking into Lance's hand. He tucked his head into the crook of Lance's neck, breathing out deep, low moans against his skin. He could only take a few quick strokes, those slender, delicate fingers felt too good against his cock.  
  
“That's enough.” He caught Lance's wrist, pulling him away before he pushed him back down on the bed.  
  
Lance fell willingly, Shiro landing between his legs, his hands wrapped around both of Lance's wrists pinning him down. “How do you want to do this?”  
  
Lance's legs wrapped around his waist, his heels resting against the small of Shiro's back and he lifted his hips. “Like this is fine.”  
  
Shiro drove forward, pushing his aching cock into Lance's inviting, tight heat without any further delay and Lance really could take all of him. Shiro was able to sink balls deep with just that one thrust, and his cries of pleasure tangled with Lance's in the heat between them.  
  
He stilled for a moment, giving them both time to adjust. The heat around his cock felt so good, tight and quivering. He felt every tremble that went through Lance's body, every whimper that fell from his lips.  
  
“Please.” Lance arched his hips, the movement slight but enough to make them both cry out.  
  
Shiro didn't need any further encouragement. He started with quick, shallow thrusts, lacking the strength to do more than that at first. Lance bucked his hips to meet him as best he could, his voice already raspy from all the moaning.  
  
Steadily Shiro's thrusts got deeper, pulling out more and thrusting in hard picking up the pace at the same time until he was slamming into Lance hard enough to make them both bounce on the mattress, the springs creaking under their weight.  
  
“Ah. Yes. There.” Lance cried, tilting his hips at an angle, his legs tightening around Shiro's waist guiding his thrusts to where he needed it.  
  
Shiro released his grip on Lance's wrists, fingers digging into the soft, smooth skin of Lance's hips hard enough that it would probably bruise. He'd apologise for that later. He lifted Lance's hips higher, supporting him, and drove his cock deeper and harder into the other man.  
  
Lance moaned, and Shiro growled, his head dropping to Lance's throat to kiss and bite and mark him.  
  
“Ta-ta-KASHI!” Lance screamed his name.  
  
It was too much for Shiro. He snapped his hips forward, fast and hard burying himself deep where he shot his load inside his lover. He came with a cry that he stifled by biting Lance's neck, and that was all it took for the other man to follow him, finding his release. His cum splattered over their stomachs, hot and sticky.  
  
“So-sorry,” Shiro stuttered, pulling out of Lance before he fell on top of him, completely spent.  
  
“Why sorry?” Lance mumbled, his voice hoarse.  
  
“I didn't mean to come that soon, but when you said my name like that...”  
  
“What? Takashi?”  
  
Shiro groaned and tucked his face into the crook of Lance's neck, kissing the reddening skin where he'd bitten him.  
  
He felt Lance laugh beneath him, his chest bouncing with his giggles. “Takashi? Do you like it when I call you Takashi,” he purred, and Shiro groaned again. It sounded so good.  
  
“Takashi, look at me,” Lance called, and Shiro could do nothing but obey. He lifted his head, and Lance's hands found him, his fingers tangling more gently in Shiro's hair he pulled him towards him for a soft, chaste kiss that was far too sweet and innocent compared to what they'd just done.  
  
“So, can I call you Takashi from now on?” Lance whispered.  
  
“If you call me that in public, I think I might pop a boner.”  
  
Lance laughed and kissed him again. “Now that sounds like fun,” he said gleefully.  
  
They kissed until they managed to catch their breath, slowly riding out their high.  
  
“Now, I think I have some promises to keep.” Suddenly Lance flipped their positions, pushing Shiro down on the bed he straddled the other man's hips, grinning down at him triumphantly. “Ready for round three?”  
  
Shiro's eyes widened, amazed that Lance had the energy to keep going. But his own cock was already twitching with interest, and the man above him was glowing, his cock already half hard. Shiro bucked his hips, making Lance bounce on top of him.  
  
Lance laughed and dove down to seal Shiro's lips in another kiss.

 

* * *

  
  
“Your staring is keeping me awake,” Lance grumbled. His eyes closed. He was curled up in the crook of Shiro’s arm, his head on the other man’s shoulder.   
  
Shiro laughed and raked his hand through Lance’s sweat soaked hair. “But you’re so beautiful, I can’t help it.”   
  
Lance groaned and snuggled against him, heat rising in his cheeks.   
  
“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” Shiro whispered, brushing a kiss against the top of Lance’s head.   
  
At first, there was no reaction, then Lance twitched against him before snapping upright. “How did you know?”   
  
“Hunk messaged me.”   
  
“How does Hunk have your number?”   
  
Shiro shrugged.   
  
Lance scowled and flopped back down on top of his lover, grumbling under his breath. “He probably hacked my phone again. That jerk.”   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Shiro asked, voice soft.   
  
Lance tensed and squirmed against the other man. “I wanted to but then you got that invite from your friends, and I didn’t want to get between you and them.”   
  
“Sweetheart,” Shiro said sternly, his hand cupping Lance’s cheek, tilting his head to force him to look at him.   
  
“Your birthday is important to me, and my friends will understand that. Beside this gathering was a spur of the moment thing. We could have easily moved it to another weekend.”   
  
“I know…but…” Lance trailed off and shook his head. “So that’s why you came back?”   
  
Shiro smiled and nodded. “I’m glad I got back in time. And since you didn’t tell me sooner I had to improvise with your gift, I hope you enjoyed it,” he purred, arching against his lover. They were both tired and spent, but their skin still tingled every time they touched.   
  
Lance shuddered. “Best. Birthday. Ever.”   
  
“But do you know what would make this birthday better?” Lance paused. Shiro looked at him expectantly.   
  
“A shower and clean sheets, please I can’t sleep like this.”   
  
Shiro groaned and pulled Lance closer, holding him tight. “No, sleep,” he whined.   
  
“Come on big guy. If you’re a good boy. I’ll suck you off in the shower,” Lance tempted.   
  
After everything, they’d done that night, and the tired but satisfied ache that settled heavily in his limbs, Shiro wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get it up again, but he wasn’t about to waste an offer like that.   
  
“Okay. Race you,” he grinned before releasing his grip on Lance and jumping out of bed.   
  
Laughing, Lance stumbled after him.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed to pull myself together after watching S7 enough to finish editing this, so here it is, the final chapter in my summer shance fic. I've had a lot of fun writing this, it was something nice to work on in between working on edits for some longer fics and other projects. I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

An erratic, persistent knocking invaded Lance’s dreams dispelling pleasant visions of strong arms holding him against a firm chest, and soft lips whispering words of love.   
  
The reality he woke to wasn’t all that different (although those words hadn’t been spoken yet), so really he had nothing to complain about. But still, it was a rather rude awakening, and Lance would have liked to lounge in those dreams for a little longer.   
  
Groaning he turned into the warm arms encircling him and pressed his face into a solid chest. “Shiro. Someone at the door,” he grumbled, giving the man beneath his a weak shake.   
  
Shiro grumbled something under his breath before his arms tightened around Lance and he rolled over, squashing the smaller man beneath him.   
  
“Oof! Shiro, you’re squishing me,” Lance whined, wriggling as best he could beneath the other man’s weight. There was no response.   
  
Lance stilled and huffed. The knocking downstairs grew sharper and more impatient. He turned his head to the side, glaring at the wall as if the force of his gaze could travel through it and strike whoever was trying to interrupt them. “Can’t they just accept nobody’s home?”   
  
With a sigh he turned back to Shiro, a content, lopsided grin plastered over his sleeping face. Lance never wanted to leave his side. Maybe if he just ignored them, whoever was at the door would go away. He closed his eyes, melting into the warmth of the other man’s embrace.   
  
The knocking grew louder.  
  
“Geez, ok. I’m coming!” He yelled, eyes snapping open.   
  
A quick look to his lover told him that Shiro was still asleep. “Hey, Takashi, it’s time to wake up,” he purred, low and sweet, but even that did not garner a reaction.   
  
“Seriously? You’re just lucky I love you,” Lance grumbled under his breath, scowling.   
  
It took some wriggling, and even a little bit of force to escape Shiro’s embrace but Lance soon managed to crawl out from under him. He jumped out of bed and dashed about the room, raiding Shiro’s wardrobe for something to wear seeing as his clothes were still outside by the pool.   
  
Once dressed Lance cast a quick glance to the bed. Shiro was still fast asleep, although now he’d bunched the duvet up in his arms, clinging to in place of Lance, a deep furrow creasing his brow.    
  
Lance leaned over him and pressed a quick kiss to the sleeping man’s cheek. “I’ll be back in a minute,” he promised before he left the room and ran downstairs, his footsteps echoing the impatient knocking.   
  
“Yes, can I help...you.” Lance words lost their venom towards the end, the sight he was met with momentarily had him thinking he was seeing double. Two identical faces with the same cropped dirty blonde hair and big round glasses grinned at him. His gaze then landed on Keith, standing between them, and the world came into focus. He was not seeing double, no, there was two of them.   
  
“I told you he’d still be here, you owe me ten bucks,” one crowed.   
  
“We all knew he’d still be here, Pidge. No one was going to take you up on the bet,” the other responded with a tired sigh.   
  
Ignoring the strangers, Lance focused on the one person he knew. “Keith, what are you doing here?”   
  
“We came to celebrate. We figured since it was a special occasion we’d come to you.”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“You know, your birthday,” one of the identical twins interrupted, the one Lance figured was called Pidge. “Guess Shiro doesn’t like him for brains.”   
  
“Hey!”   
  
“Pidge!” the other twin warned. Lance liked him better. “We did kinda turn up unannounced,” he smiled and extended a hand to Lance.   
  
“I’m Matt. Shiro’s friend. Nice to meet you, Lance. The gremlin here is my little sister Katie, but everyone calls her Pidge.”   
  
“Who are you calling a gremlin? I’m the same height as you!”   
  
“Right, uh, pleasure?” Lance wasn’t really sure if he could say it was a ‘pleasure’ to meet them, but he shook the man’s hand anyway. He didn’t want to be rude.   
  
“Happy birthday, Lance.” Pidge clapped him on the shoulder before pushing past him into the house. “Now are you going to make us stand out here all day? It’s been a long drive you know,” she said, already kicking her shoes off in the hallway.   
  
“Yeah, I could do with a nice cold drink,” Matt groaned, also pushing passed Lance to follow her.   
  
“Make yourselves at home,” Lance muttered under his breath, stepping back to make room for Keith, who at least had the decency to wait for an invitation.   
  
“Don’t mind them, they’ve never had any manners,” Keith laughed. After kicking off his shoes, he fixed Lance with a knowing smirk. “Shiro’s shirt looks nice on you.”   
  
“What, how did you, I,” Lance spluttered, his face going red, the back of his neck burning.    
  
“Well, for one thing, that shirt doesn’t even fit you, and I was with Shiro when he bought it.”   
  
“Right. Well, I’ll just go get Shiro then.” Lance turned around smartly on his heel and bolted up the stairs.   
  
“If Shiro refuses to wake up you can always try a kiss,” Keith yelled after him.   
  
Lance tripped up the final step and let out a loud curse.   


* * *

  
  
“Shiro, Shiro I swear to god you better wake up or I’ll…” Lance jumped on the bed and straddled his lover's waist. Grabbing the other man by the shoulders, he gave him a firm shake.   
  
Shiro groaned. His eyes remained closed.   
  
“Shiro, if you don’t get up right now I will never sleep with you again!”   
  
Eyes the colour of heavy rain clouds cracked open, a pout forming on the man’s lips. “Why would you say something like that? You don’t mean it, do you?”   
  
“Oh, so that worked,” Lance huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
“I woke up, and you were gone, then I didn’t want to wake up,” Shiro sulked.   
  
Lance tried to stay mad at him, he really did, but how could he when Shiro was so sincere and open. “Sorry. I didn’t want to leave.”   
  
Shiro reached for him, and Lance bowed down to meet him. Shiro’s lips melded against his, a soft, slow press that sucked him in. Begged him to stay, to come back to bed. A hand moved to Lance’s back, teasing finger slipping under the loose fabric of the shirt, slowly going higher, lifting it up-  
  
“Wait! No, not now!”   
  
“Why not?” Shiro held tighter, his fingers dancing along Lance’s spine teasing, tempting.   
  
“We have company.”   
  
“Company? Can’t you just tell them to go away?” Shiro’s hand continued to dance along his back, showing no signs of being deterred, and Lance shuddered, so close to giving it.   
  
“It’s Keith. And also some other people called Pidge and Matt?” Lance hopped he remembered their names correctly, it was getting hard to think straight.   
  
“They can wait,” Shiro growled, his touch more demanding. His hand moved higher, close to pulling the shirt off. Then he froze.   
  
“Wait, Keith, Pidge, and Matt??”   
  
“That’s what they said their names were, I think.”   
  
Shiro’s grip slackened, and he went limp under Lance a low, drawn-out groan leaving his lips. “What are they doing here?”   
  
“They’re here to celebrate, apparently.”   
  
Warm hands moved from Lance’s back, and Shiro slapped a hand over his face, slowly dragging it down with another groan. “I’m sorry. They didn’t say anything weird did they?”   
  
Lance immediately remembered what Pidge had said, and her dig at his intelligence, but he was no snitch. “Pidge seems like a bit of a smart ass, but they’re both nice.”   
  
He felt Shiro let out another sigh, his chest bouncing in relief. “Ok, I’ll sort this out.” He gave Lance’s ass a firm tap before rolling the other man off him and climbing out of bed. Running his fingers through his hair, stifling a yawn with his other hand, Shiro made for the door.   
  
“Uh, Takashi.”   
  
Shiro came to a dead stop.   
  
“You might want to put some clothes on.”   
  
Shiro turned to him slowly, his eyes widening in horror. “Oh.”   
  
Lance burst out laughing, his arms clutched over his stomach. Shiro shot him a look and turned to grab some clothes from his wardrobe before returning to the bed, climbing onto the mattress he crawled over to Lance, a dark look in his eyes.   
  
Lance stopped laughing.   
  
“I’m going to get dressed, but first,” Shiro he cupped Lance’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss that was as soft as it was hungry. It made Lance shiver and made him feel light headed.   
  
“You should keep those on,” Shiro whispered, drawing back. Hungry eyes raked Lance's body, swamped in the borrowed clothes. There was something about seeing Lance like that, in his clothes that sparked a primal, possessive instinct in him.  
  
“I’ll get rid of them.” They both knew it was a promise he could not keep.   
  
“What, are you embarrassed to introduce me to the rest of your friends now?” Lance teased, light-hearted and understanding.   
  
Shiro pressed another lingering kiss to his lips before climbing off him and disappearing into the ensuite bathroom. He appeared a few moments later, dressed and far more presentable.   
  
From his position flat out on the bed, Lance shot his a thumbs up.   
  
“You coming?” Shiro paused at the door.   
  
“I might sneak out while you keep them busy, you know just so I can pop next door and get something to wear,” Lance answered, waving a hand in front of him to indicate the ill-fitting clothing. As much as he would like to keep them on for Shiro, he couldn't present himself like this in front of his friends.   
  
Shiro stared at him for a moment and whined low in his throat. “Right. I’ll keep them busy” he grumbled, disappointed.   
  


* * *

  
  
Lance waited several minutes. He waited for Shiro's voice to join the murmur of voices and waited until they got louder and more lively before he dared climb out of bed and tiptoe his way downstairs.   
  
“Sneaking out already?” A voice caught him just as he got to the front door. He froze, before slowly looking over his shoulder to see Pidge glaring over her glasses at him.   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“Look I’m sorry ok,” she said suddenly, glaring off to the side, scowling.   
  
“Sorry?”   
  
“For insulting you earlier. Matt said that a lot of people don’t get my brand

of humour so I probably came off as an asshole and I should apologise.” She sounded pissed about it, and Lance recognised that bitterness.  
  
“Yeah. It’s ok, I have two older siblings,” he said sympathetically. Pidge turned to face him again.  
  
“Grr, they always think they know everything! It was just a joke. You get that, right? You know, just trying to break the tension when you answered the door in your boyfriend's clothes because you two, were, well, you know…” she trailed off, her face going red.   
  
“Yeah well, we weren’t expecting company, so I had to make do,” Lance chuckled, lifting the hem of the too big shirt. “So, I’m just going to go home and get something decent to wear.”   
  
“Cool What happened to your clothes anyway?” Pidge asked, her eyes narrowing. “Wait. Oh my god, you didn’t come over here naked did you? No. I don’t want to know, you two are nasty.” She slapped her hands over her ears, turned away and fled.   
  
Lance stifled a laugh and shook his head. Maybe Pidge wasn’t so bad after all.   


* * *

  
  
“Well well. So the birthday boy joins us at last,” Keith grinned when Lance strode into the crowded kitchen.   
  
They had Shiro cornered. He was huddled in the corner, leaning on the counter. Pidge and Matt sat on the bar stools at the kitchen island, and Keith stood by the back door, blocking the exit. Judging by the hunch of Shiro's shoulder and the red hue tot he tips of his ears, the interrogation had been pretty brutal.   
  
Shiro looked up, eyes landing on Lance’s with an expression that screamed ‘help me’, and even though he knew it would make them focus their attention on him as well, Lance went to his side. Slotting himself under Shiro's arm, he stood beside him.   
  
“Aww, you two are already so comfortable around each other,” Matt cooed, his chin in his hands a mischievous grin on his face.   
  
Shiro's arm tightened around Lance's shoulders, and Lance squirmed against him, pressing closer.   
  
“Yeah, well we have been dating for a few weeks now,” Lance mumbled.   
  
“Mmmhmm, I’m sure that’s the only reason,” Matt drawled, causing both men to flush and look at the floor. Pidge and Keith laughed.   
  
Another knock at the front door saved them.   
  
“Who’s that?” Shiro asked.   
  
“Oh, probably Hunk,” Pidge chirped, jumping off the stool to answer the door.   
  
“Hunk? Why do you know Hunk? Why is Hunk here?” Lance demanded.   
  
“Well it’s not much of a birthday party if none of your friends are here, is it?” Matt stated matter of factly.   
  
“Well, no...but...did he hack your phone too?”   
  
“He hacked mine, through Shiro’s, apparently,” Keith explained.   
  
“So wait, was this all Hunk’s idea?”   
  
“Pretty much.”   
  
Lance groaned and sank against Shiro. “I shoulda known.”   
  
There was a burst of excited voice from the door, more than one, and a moment later Pidge led a small group of chattering people into the kitchen. Hunk, Shay, Allura and Coran, some of Lance’s closest and oldest friends.   
  
“You’re all here...?” Lance slipped away from Shiro’s side and went to meet them, and they all swallowed him in a big group hug, their voices crashing together in a happy, unintelligible jumble.   
  
After that followed some quick introductions, and Hunk sheepishly apologised for hacking everyone's phones. Somewhere in the midst of it all Lance slipped back to Shiro’s side, and he curled into the warm arm that wrapped around his waist.   
  
Lance was content. He had his boyfriend at his side, his friends around him, and new friends too, and they were all here to celebrate his birthday with him. How could he ask for more?   
  
“Right, now that we’re all here we can begin,” Hunk announced, clapping his big hands together in a way that commanded silence.   
  
“We have some things to do before the party can begin, so we all need to work together. The birthday boy, of course, gets to put his feet up, and Shiro you need to stay with him to make sure he doesn’t peek. Maybe you two can go watch a movie next door or something? Everyone else, you’re with me.”   
  
Everyone moved at once, all seemingly knowing what their roles were. It was up to Keith to usher them out of the house, with a warning not to return until they were called.   
  
“You know we could just sneak off and leave them,” Shiro grumbled, sullen and a little sore at being kicked out of his own house.   
  
“You know we’ll never hear the end of it if we do,” Lance warned before flopping down on the sofa with a content sigh. Truthfully he didn’t mind, and he was excited at the prospect of celebrating his birthday with his boyfriend and his friends, plus he liked being the centre of attention.   
  
Besides, the two of them had some time alone together now, and there was always the night to look forward to.  
  
Shiro sat down next to him, posture stiff and not entirely convinced. He looked like he wanted to run.   
  
“Aww, come on Takashi.” Lance crawled over to him and straddled his hips, settling himself in the other man's lap, facing him. “Don’t you want to watch a movie with me?” Lance quirked an eyebrow, his lips pulled back in a suggestive smirk as his arms wrapped around the other man’s neck.   
  
“A movie huh? What did you have in mind?” Shiro curled his arms around Lance, his hand slipping under the other man's shirt to find it’s favourite place, pressed against the dip at the small of his back.   
  
Laughing Lance bent forward, rubbing his nose against Shiro’s. “Maybe we can make our own movie? But you know, we may need to rehearse a little first.”   
  
“Practice does make perfect,” Shiro agreed before he pushed Lance down on the sofa and crawled on top of him. He bent down, about to catch Lance’s lips in a kiss when he paused.   
  
“Where’s Princess?” He glanced around, searching for any sign of the cat who would inevitably interrupt their moment together.   
  
“Hmm, probably sulking because I didn’t come home last night,” Lance shrugged. It wasn’t usual for the cat to vanish for the whole day, although she did usually make an appearance to vet his visitors. She must be really mad. Making a mental note to buy some of her favourite treats later Lance pulled Shiro down so they could get in a little ‘practice’ before they were called back to the party.

 

* * *

  
  
A couple of hours later there was a knock at the door, more controlled and measure than the impatient, incessant rapping that woke Lance that morning. It didn’t make it any easier to untangle himself from the warmth of Shiro’s body, even though they were both still fully dressed and had done no more than explore each other's bodies with eager hands and mouths.   
  
He groaned and rolled off Shiro, landing on the floor on all fours with a soft thump.   
  
“I did suggest running away.”   
  
“Yeah yeah.” Lance slowly got to his feet and took a moment to straighten his clothes and make sure that everything was buttoned up as it should be before he made his way to the door. Shiro followed at a sluggish pace behind him.   
  
It was Keith, who gave the two a quick look up and down, their rumpled appearance telling him everything he needed to know. “At least you’re still decent.”   
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?   
  
“Nothing. We thought you might want these back.” Keith held out a pile of neatly folded clothes that Lance immediately recognised as the clothes he’d worn last night and abandoned by the side of the pool.   
  
He snatched them from Keith and hugged them tight to his chest. “Great. Thanks. I’m just going to drop these in the laundry basket,” he said quickly before turning tail and running away to the kitchen.   
  
“So it looks like you two had fun last night.”   
  
“Keith…”   
  
“Relax I’m not asking for details, trust me. Anyway, the party's ready now, all we need is the birthday boy,” Keith said, holding out a long strip of blue fabric which Shiro took with a questioning frown.  
  
“Hunk says it has to be a surprise and I’m not blinding folding your boyfriend.”   
  
“Oh. Ok.”   
  
“What have you got there?” Lance appeared from the kitchen suddenly.  
  
“Apparently, it’s a surprise,” Shiro explained, waving the blindfold at him.   
  
“Oh, I love surprises,” he grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Shiro stepped closer and fixed the blindfold over his eyes.   
  
“Hey, you know, this is kinda kinky,” Lance added in an exaggerated whisper when Shiro was done. “We should keep this for later.”   
  
Keith coughed loudly. “Still here.”   
  
Both men shared a laugh, and Shiro’s arm wrapped around Lance, pulling him close for a moment to whisper low in his ear. “I can think of plenty of other uses for it too,” he growled.   
  
Lance shuddered and bit on his lip to hold back a groan.   
  
“We should get to the party now. Before everyone comes here to see what’s taking so long,” Keith cut in pointedly. He hadn’t heard what Shiro said, but it didn’t take a genius to guess.   
  
“Right, right. Lead the way.” Grinning from ear to ear Lance held a hand out in front of him, lacing his fingers with Shiro's when the other man's hand found his.   
  
Shiro led him from the house across the lawn to the house next door. Keith walked ahead of them, leading that way. Not that he needed to, but he kept his distance, trying not to overhear the whispering, giggling pair behind him who were having far to much fun with the blindfold already.   
  
They made their way through the house, through the kitchen to the back door and Keith paused for a moment, turning to face Shiro with his finger pressed to his lips.   
  
“What is it? Are we here?” Lance asked when they came to a stop.   
  
“Almost,” Shiro smiled. He could already see glimpses of the magic everyone had worked outside, and they really had gone all out for the special occasion. He gripped Lance hand tighter and pulled the other man towards him, wrapping his free arm around his waist.   
  
Quietly Keith opened the back door and slipped outside, ducking behind one of the garden chairs to hide. Dotted around the garden, Shiro could see the others huddled in various places, doing their best to make themselves

small and hidden. He bit his lip and waited for Keith to settle into his hiding place before he started to walk again, leading Lance towards the door.   
  
“Shiro?” Lance sounded nervous, his fingers twitching between Shiro’s.   
  
“Almost there,” Shiro promised, brushing a soft kiss against Lance's cheek. They stepped out onto the patio, and Shiro stopped again and glanced around, searching for a nod of approval or some other signal.   
  
Hunk poked his head out from his hiding place and shot Shiro a thumbs up.   
  
“Ok, are you ready.” Shiro let go of Lance, both hands moving to the blindfold. Around the garden, everyone began to move.   
  
“One, two, three.” On three Shiro whipped the blindfold off, and everyone jumped from their hiding places.   
  
“Happy birthday, Lance!”   
  
Lance stumbled back, Shiro’s hand at his back the only thing preventing him from falling flat on his ass.   
  
The place had been transformed. A zig-zag of banners, streamers and balloons stretched across almost the full length of the garden, a mix of blues, silvers and white. Fairy lights wove between them, and although it was too light now, once it got dark they would bathe the garden in a gentle glow.   
  
Set up in one corner of the patio was a large table, covered in a blue tablecloth dotted with little silver stars. Above it hung a big banner (that looked handmade) bearing the message ‘Happy Birthday Lance’. Even the garden furniture had been decorated with big fabric bows in complementing colours.   
  
The centrepiece of the table was a big cake, covered in an icing galaxy of blues and purples, and surrounding it was a variety of drinks and other snacks. Party hats and poppers littered the remaining spaces, ready for the taking.  
  
In the pool two large inflatable sharks floated lazily, blue bows tied around their necks. And on the lawn beside the pool, a small selection of party games had been set up, including a giant Jenga and a mini tin can alley.   
  
Lance could only stare, his eyes slowly scanning over the group of people smiling at him before he quickly turned his head into Shiro’s shoulder.  
  
“Are you crying?” Shiro chuckled, rubbing small, soothing circles against the other man’s back.   
  
“No. Just allergies,” Lance replied, his voice muffled as he wiped his tears on Shiro’s shirt.   
  
Shiro pretended not to notice how wet his shoulder was getting.   
  
It took Lance a moment to collect himself, but when he lifted his head again he was grinning, and immediately went to Hunk for a big hug.   
  
“Happy birthday buddy,” Hunk said squeezing him tight.   
  
After that, he was swept up in a round of hugs from everyone, including a slightly awkward hug from Keith, and a joint hug from Pidge and Matt, Lance sandwiched between them as they ruffled his hair and poked at his sides, tickling him.   
  
“We were going to make this a garden pool party, but after reviewing certain evidence, we decided to keep out of the pool,” Hunk announced, almost making Lance choke on air.   
  
Shiro pointedly looked away from everyone.   
  
“Anyway, let's get this party started!” Hunk hit play on his phone, attached to a set of speakers and music played, all mention of the pool forgotten as people raided the table for party hats and snacks, laughter and conversation bubbling between them.   
  
\- – –   
  
The party was in full swing. Drinks downed and the giant Jenga blocks strewn across the grass, abandoned after a particularly intense game that ended in the tower almost collapsing on top of a very unfortunate Coran.   
  
“Why do I feel like you’re responsible for this?” Shiro asked, deadpan, staring at the little pyramid of cans stood on a small plinth.   
  
“Hey, this was a surprise party? How would I have had anything to do with this?” Lance gasped.  
  
  
“Although...I might have told Hunk everything about our date.”   
  
Shiro groaned, remembering his failure at the fair. “well this time, I'm gonna get all those stupid cans and win the main prize for you.”   
  
“You know there aren’t any prizes, right?” Lance chuckled.   
  
Shiro thought about it for a moment, then smirked. “Then how about this, if I can knock them all over with one ball I’ll do anything you ask tonight.”   
  
“Anything?”   
  
“Anything.”   
  
“Ok. You go, babe,” Lance hooked his arm with Shiro’s and stood in his tiptoes to kiss the other man’s cheek. “For good luck.”   
  
Shiro threw the ball, and it hit true toppling all the cans with a satisfying clatter. Lance jumped up and down and cheered.   
  
“So, are you going to tell me what you’d like for your ‘prize’?” Shiro asked. Catching Lance mid jump he pulled the other man against him, making Lance let out a small shriek of surprise.   
  
“Not telling,” he answered in a sing-song voice.   
  
Whatever it was, Shiro was looking forward to finding out, until then he had to be satisfied with a kiss.   
  
A flash went off as their lips met, making them break apart immediately to see Allura grinning at them over a camera.   
  
“Allura!? What are you doing?” Lance glared at her.   
  
“I've been given the task of documenting everything, so you can remember this day forever. Oh, you could make a cute little scrapbook or something,” she answered with a smile of delight.   
  
Lance scowled at her for a moment and then shrugged. “Fine. If you want a real show.” Before Shiro could stop him, Lance’s lips were upon him, hungry and needed, his hands curled around Shiro’s jaw, so there was no escape. He arched against Shiro, their chest pressed together, and Shiro’s hands dropped lower, wrapped around Lance’s ass pulling him closer.   
  
Allura giggled and snapped another photo. “Do try to keep your clothes on, remember you have company,” she teased before skipping off.   


* * *

  
  
It was getting dark, and the fairy lights bathed the garden with a soft, magical glow. The party was winding down. Candles had been light, a raucous rendition of happy birthday sung, and the cake cut (the swirling purple and blue galaxy extended to the inside of the cake, which had delighted Lance to no end) and shared.   
  
The food was mostly gone, as was the drink, so the sat about enjoying each others company, the two groups of friends well and truly moulded into one. There weren’t enough seat for all of them, so Shiro and Lance shared the sun lounger, squished up side by side their arms around each other. Hunk, being a true gentleman, offered a seat to Allura, and Shay was happy to sit on the grass with him. Coran took the chair next to Allura, and Keith sat next to him. The one remaining chair was fought over by Matt and Pidge. Matt won, so Pidge sat near his feet, occasionally hitting his legs to show her frustration, and even though Keith offered her his seat she cheerfully refused.   
  
“I think it’s time for some fireworks,” Keith announced suddenly, stretching his long limbs before he jumped to his feet.   
  
“Fireworks? Like sparklers or something?” Lance asked, intrigued.   
  
Keith smirked. “No. Real fireworks.”   
  
For a moment Lance’s expression lit up with joy, his eyes sparkling at the prospect. Then reality hit. “Real fireworks? Wait you can’t do that? What about Princess? What about the neighbours?”   
  
Keith scowled, his arms crossed over his chest. Hunk stepped in a moment later. “Relax. Princess is safe, I took her to Rax’s this morning.   
  
“You kidnapped my cat?”   
  
“Not kidnap. We just took her to visit a friend, and anyway you were the one that didn’t go home last night,” Hunk retorted smugly.   
  
“Oh, and Rax didn’t want to come to the party?” Lance said quickly, changing the subject.   
  
“Rax sends his regards, but, you know,” Shay giggled, casting Hunk a rueful look that made them all laugh. The two men weren’t exactly enemies anymore, but they were both still too stubborn to make up.   
  
“Anyway, Rax is looking after Princess and Keith went around the neighbourhood earlier to warn everyone about the fireworks, so it’s all in order,” Hunk explained.   
  
“Oh. Well, I guess that’s alright then. Thanks, Keith,” Lance settled down, shooting Keith a grateful grin.   
  
“What? Why are you thanking me?”   
  
“Well, you kinda looked like you wanted to smack me earlier, so I figured these fireworks have something to do with you. Are they my present?” Lance crowed.   
  
“Yeah yeah, whatever, happy birthday,” Keith grumbled, making his way to the end of the garden, where a section of the lawn was free from the overhanging balloons and streamers.   
  
“Aww, I think we're bonding,” Lance cheered.   
  
Keith didn’t look back, but he did turn around enough to flip Lance the finger.  
  
“Yes, fireworks at last!” Pidge whooped and got up to follow Keith. Matt was quick to follow her, mostly to keep her away from the explosives.  
  
“I think I may need to get a bit closer too, my eyes aren’t what they used to be,” Coran chuckled, sending a very deliberate glance to Shiro and Lance before he left.   
  
Hiding a laugh with her hand, Allura followed him, pausing to shoot Lance a wink.   
  
Hunk and Shay didn’t bother to say anything, and they walked to the other end of the garden hand in hand.   
  
“You know, I think they might be giving us a moment alone,” Lance chuckled.   
  
Shiro tightened his arms around Lance’s waist and tucked his head to the crook of Lance’s neck leaving a soft kiss there. “I think you might be right.”   
  
Lance sighed and sank into Shiro’s embrace. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the man beside him. He only opened them again when the first scream of a rocket shot through the night, and the sky exploded in colour.   
  
“Wow.”   
  
The other end of the garden filled with cheers, laughter and energetic conversation, but the two men curled up together were utterly silent, and even though their friends weren’t that far away, they felt miles away from it all. Together.   
  
The burst of colours in the sky sparkled over them, momentarily bathing them in their light. They both watch, captivated by the display. Each explosion made Lance jump just a little against Shiro, and Shiro tightened his arms around him

each time. Their hearts swelled with each stretch of colour that splashes across the sky, a force that felt like it was enveloping them, holding them together.  
  
But, when they were lying so close together, in a moment like this, the fireworks could only hold their attention for so long. Lance turned to face Shiro, at the same time the other man turned to face him, so close their forehead brushed together. Shiro’s white tuft of hair hung between them, tickling Lance's nose.   
  
They paused for a moment, gazing into each other eyes. Lance’s a deep blue galaxy that reflected the bright fireworks, and Shiro’s, a swirling black that swallowed them whole, meeting in perfect harmony.   
  
“Hey,” Lance whispered softly, giving a quick huff of breath to try and blow Shiro’s hair away from his nose.   
  
“Hey.”   
  
“Shiro? I think I want to use my prize now.”   
  
“Here?”   
  
Lance grinned, and there was something about his smile that was almost hesitant. “Yeah. I want you to listen, and don’t freak out. You don’t have to respond, or say anything. You can even pretend I didn’t say anything. Ok?”   
  
“Ok,” Shiro agreed, his chest tightening.   
  
“Takashi, I love you.”   
  
Another rocket screamed through the sky and exploded on a shower of blue that caught in Lance’s eyes, making them shimmer.   
  
For a moment Shiro felt his heart had come to a stop, and all he could hear were those beautiful words ringing in his ears. His breath caught in his throat, the words he wanted to return trapped there. He couldn’t do anything, they struck him too hard. He felt dizzy, and he was infinitely glad they were lying down.   
  
Lance smiled, but it was a sad smile, and when he blinked Shiro realised the shimmer in his eyes was not the sparkle of the fireworks reflected there, but tears.   
  
“It’s ok, you-”   
  
“Darling, I love you too,” Shiro cupped Lance cheek in his hand, a gentle, apologetic thumb brushing across it to wipe away a spilt tear.   
  
“Oh,” Lance let out a shaky breath and laughed. His smile more real now even though a few more tears fell.   
  
“I love you,” Shiro repeated. “I’m sorry, you just took my breath away, and made me the happiest man alive.”   
  
Lance laughed, the sound more of a snort and he ducked his head, curling up against Shiro. “That’s so cheesy!” He groaned.   
  
“I love you,” Shiro repeated for good measure.   
  
“I love you,” Lance whispered back.   
  
Another burst of fireworks shot into the air, lighting the sky in a flash of red and white.   
  
“Would it be rude to skip out on my own birthday party?”   
  
“Your own party is pretty much the only party you can skip out on,” Shiro answered, though his answer was perhaps a little biased.   
  
“In that case, you know my place is free,” Lance said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
Shiro suppressed a laugh, his body shaking with the effort. Lance lifted a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, and they both started giggling.   
  
“Shhh.” They cast quick, furtive looks down the other end of the garden, but the small group there had their backs turned to them.   
  
“Quick, before they notice,” Lance hissed. His fingers looped with Shiro’s holding his hand tight as they untangled themselves and climbed off the lounger. Laughing and shushing each other they tried to make as little noise as possible, but only drew more attention to themselves in the process.   
  
They tipped over the lounger and stumbled to the back door, stifling laughter with quick, stolen kisses.   
  
“Are we going to pretend we don’t see them sneaking off?” Matt asked.  
  
“Do you really want to try and stop them?” Allura asked, deadpan.   
  
“You know what, no. I’m good.”   
  
The group laughed. No one felt any animosity towards Lance for leaving the birthday they’d thrown together for him, all in one day, not when the two men were so happy together.   
  
“You know he lasted longer than I was expecting anyway,” Hunk laughed.   
  
“At least he watched some of the fireworks,” Keith sniffed, maybe a little sore. It had taken a lot of work to acquire them on such short notice.   
  
“He liked them, I’m sure. And anyway, the noise of the fireworks will help cover...well you know.”   
  
“I’m not sure I’ve brought enough fireworks for that.”   
  
“Don’t worry, I brought earplugs,” Pidge chimed in.

 

* * *

  
  
  
They didn’t bother to turn any lights on, not wanting to alert their friends to where they really were (not that it would be that hard to guess). They stumbled through Lance’s dark house, the occasional flash of fireworks bleeding through the windows lighting their way.   
  
Laughter echoed between them, making kisses clumsy and sloppy, their lips fumbled against each other. Hands tugged at clothes, slipping under shirts and over warm skin but not quite having the coordination to remove anything and make their way to the bedroom at the same time.   
  
After making it up the stairs (Shiro stumbled once, almost dragging Lance down with him, which made them laugh harder). At the top of the stairs, Lance turned around. Slipping out of Shiro’s grip he grabbed the other man’s hand and dashed the rest of the way to the bedroom.   
  
“Wait!” Lance stopped in the doorway, and Shiro crashed into his back.   
  
“What? What’s wrong?”   
  
“Mako! He can’t stay here for this!” Lance let go of Shiro’s hand and ran over to the bed, where the big plush shark lay.   
  
“You still have that thing?”   
  
Lance scooped Mako up and gasped, his hands covering the sharks head as if trying to cover his ears. “How could you say that? Of course, I still have him. He’s a precious memento of our date, and he keeps me company when I’m feeling lonely.”   
  
“I still think it’s unfair that game was rigged,” Shiro grumbled under his breath, staring at the shark.  
  
“But that’s not Mako’s fault,” Lance said firmly, grinning. He moved over to Shiro and lifted the shark up, pooping Shiro’s face with the plushies nose.   
  
“Now, I’m going to pop Mako in the spare room. It’s where he stays when I need my private time. I’ll be back in a minute.”   
  
Lance hurried out the room, and Shiro went to sit on the edge of the bed. Another blast of fireworks lit up the room, and he smiled as it highlighted some of the little personal touches that were so Lance. The pinboard hanging on one wall decorated with photos and ticket stubs. The dresser covered in a variety of bottles and pots of beauty products. His wardrobe door was open, revealing a neat rail of clothes.   
  
Lance padded back into the room, walking over to Shiro with a gentle sway of his hips drawing the man's attention to him. He smirked and climbed up onto the bed, his knees either side of Shiro’s hips, straddling him.   
  
“So, about those things you wanted to do with the blindfold.”   
  
Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance and fell back on the bed, pulling the other man down with him.   
  
He couldn’t wait to show Lance exactly what he had planned.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Look forward to the rest and their developing relationship as the summer progresses. Please kudos or comment and let me know what you think <3


End file.
